SWEET NOTHING REMAKE
by cutie monkey
Summary: Cintalah yang melukaiku dulu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa meyakinkanku bahwa kali ini cinta jugalah yang akan menyelamatkanku dari kesepian ini? DONGHAEXEUNHYUK/HAEHYUK/BOYS LOVE/YAOI/MPREG/REMAKE/DLDR/Remake dari novel karya SEFRYANA KHAIRIL.
1. Chapter 1

SWEET NOTHING

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **SWEET NOTHING** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita. Dan. Didalam Fanfic ini anggap saja seorang lelaki bisa melahirkan, dan membesarkan seorang anak.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi/MPREG harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

PROLOGUE

Aku menyukaimu. Aku membencimu. Aku tak bisa menerima setiap perubahan yang terjadi dalam diriku saat bertemu denganmu. Tapi kau seperti air, mengalir begitu saja di dalam hidupku. Dan sebentar saja, kau sudah jadi bagian yang tak bisa kusisihkan dari hari-hariku. Sebagian dariku tak siap tunduk begitu saja di bawah pesonamu. Dan niatmu menyaru bersama senyuman dan tenang sikapmu. Kau membiarkan aku menebak-nebak kemana kau akan membawa hubungan ini. Aku bertanya-tanya—dan tak bisa berhenti menyipit curiga ke arahmu.

Sampai suatu saat, kau membuka rahasia hatimu.

Kau ingin menggantikannya—dia yang sudah meninggalkanki. Kau bilang lagi, bisa mencintaiku seperti yang kau mau. Aku mendengus, menahan diri supaya tidak tertawa. Betapa tidak, kau baru saja mengatakan hal yang tak masuk akal.

Cintalah yang melukaiku dulu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa meyakinkanku bahwa kali ini cinta jugalah yang akan menyelamatkanku dari kesepian ini?

.

.

.

Prologue dulu, Bab 1 terbit nanti malam ya ^^ adakah yang berminat dengan hanya sekedar baca prologue-nya?


	2. Chapter 2

SWEET NOTHING

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **SWEET NOTHING** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita. Dan. Didalam Fanfic ini anggap saja seorang lelaki bisa melahirkan, dan membesarkan seorang anak.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi/MPREG harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 1

You call me a stranger

You say i'm a danger

"Stranger, Secondhand Serenade"

.

.

 **Karena aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana bahagia sebenarnya.**

Suara deru mesin mobil Hyukjae menghalus ketika memasuki halaman parkir Sweet Sugar. Sepasang matanya menatap toko kue miliknya yang semula adalah rumah tinggal satu lantai. Ia menyukai desain batu bata oranye yang memenuhi dinding, jendela-jendela bening besar, dan pintu kayu yang tampak teduh dibawah kanopi kayu berhiaskan tanaman rambat yang memancarkan nuansa anggun.

Hyukjae menyandarkan punggungnya di jok mobil. Sesaat, ia menutup matanya, berjuang melawan keinginannya untuk tidur. Ia lelah. Benar-benar lelah. Kepalanya pening akibat kurang tidur. Lagu bernada pelan di radio dan sinar matahari yang redup, menambah rasa kantuknya.

Tapi, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk tidur!

Hyukjae susah payah membuka matanya. Ada dua meeting dengan supplier dan satu meeting dengan klien katering. Ia memang tidak mempunyai asisten atau sekretaris, ia tidak membutuhkan orang lain melakukannya. Dengan memaksa tubuhnya yang sakit saat bergerak, ia meraih tasnya dan keluar dari mobil.

Ketika membuka pintu masuk Sweet Sugar, Hyukjae merasakan angin mengirimkan aroma-aroma ke indra penciumannya—gula, mentega, dan kayu manis yang begitu melekat. Begitu pintu ditutup, kehangatan muncul dalam desain klasik toko—perpaduan putih, krem, dan cokelat muda, seperti merasakan karamel sebelum menyesap cappucino.

Di ruang display tampak beberapa pelayan berlalu-lalang mengisi cake display di dinding depan dengan wedding cake tiga tingkat ber-icing salem, dikelilingi bunga mawar dan icing merah, sebuah kue lapis dengan gula halus dan potongan plum, dan sebuah baba au rhum—gabungan antara roti dan cake yang disiram dengan sirup dan rhum—beroleskan selai aprikot dan hiasan stroberi.

Saat Hyukjae hendak melangkah ke dapur, pintu khusus staf di sudut terbuka. Ia tersenyum pada Junsu, sahabatnya yang juga orang marketing catering di Sweet Sugar, yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hai, Junsu. Sorry, aku kesiangan," sapa Hyukjae.

"That's okay, Hyukie. Kau memang sepertinya butuh istirahat," Junsu memberi isyarat agar sahabatnya masuk. "Sarapan?"

"Aku sudah sarapan dengan Jeno dan Jisung tadi, Junsu-ya" Hyukjae ingat ia sudah meminum secangkir kopi sambil menemani kedua anaknya sarapan.

Junsu mengabaikan ucapan Hyukjae. Ia meraih jemari sahabatnya itu. "Sarapan, sekalian ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ia mengajak sahabatnya itu ke dapur kecil khusu staf, lalu mengambil dua gelas untuk menuang teh dari teko. "Hyukie, tamunya Ryeowook dan Yesung sudah pasti dua ratus orang?"

"He-eh. Tapi Ryeowook meminta kita menyiapkan untuk lima ratus orang." Hyukjae meletakkan tasnya di atas meja seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi dapur.

Tangan Junsu yang tengah menyendok gula, terhenti. "Aku masih merasa lucu saja kalau mengingat ceritanya Ryeowook. Bisa seperti itu, bertemu Yesung setelah lima tahun cerai." Ia tertawa tanpa suara sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Hyukjae mengangkat bahu. "Itu mungkin yang dibilang jodoh—takdir." Dalam hati ia juga ikut tertawa. Ia sudah lama tidak mau memikirkan tentang jodohnya. Terlalu bodoh dan buang-buang waktu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Junsu melirik sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Hyukjae bertanya acu tak acuh sambil membaca e-mail di ponselnya.

"Ya... Bagaimana, sudah ada seseorang yang dekat denganmu?"

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tak suka. "Apa sih, Junsu-ya. Jangan memulai!"

Junsu meletakkan dua gelas bersi teh di atas meja. "Menurutku, tidak ada salahnya mencoba lagi. Just try, Hyukie. Selama ini kau selalu men-cut dulu kalau ada yang mencoba mendekatimu."

"Aku mulai tidak suka dengan obrolan kita." Hyukjae meletakkan ponselnya dan mendengus kesal.

"Oke, Oke." Junsu menyeruput tehnya. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah, ya. Hyuk. Sepupuku, pastry chef yang aku ceritain waktu itu tertarik kerja di sini. " ia mengeluarkan kue beroleskan ganache—campuran cokelat dan krim—dengan taburan cokelat putih danalmon cincang dari tempat makan ke piring, dan meletakannya di atas meja, lalu mengeluarkan majalah Patisserie Seoul dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya ke Hyukjae. "Itu chocolate cake buatan dia. Terus, profile dia ada dimajalah ini."

Hyukjae menggigit kue perlahan, merasakan terjangan harum cokelat, krim, dan rhum di antara lembutnya kue dan kental lelehan cokelat di dalam kue menggoda seluruh saraf lidahnya. Ia memejamkan mata, membiarkan sensasi kue itu bertahan sesaat sebelum tertelan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Junsu.

"Amazing! I love it!" Hyukjae tersenyum senang. "Sepupumu pintar sekali memberi surprise di kuenya." Ia memperlihatkan potongan kue yang mengalirkan cokelat kental.

"Donghae memang pastry chef yang hebat." Junsu ikut menikmati kue bagiannya.

Penasaran dengan sang koki, ia meraih majalah didekatnya. Edisi tiga bulan lalu. Ia membalik halaman-halaman dan menemukan profil orang yang dimaksud Junsu. Matanya menatap foto seorang laki-laki mengenakan jubah koki hitam berdiri di samping logo besar Hotel Luxe. Senyum laki-laki itu menarik dan tubuh dalam jubah hitam itu terlihat—seksi. Hyukjae menyembunyikan senyum memikirkan itu—meski langsung dibuang jauh-jauh. Ia membaca huruf-huruf besah di tengah halaman.

Lee Donghae (Chef Donghae)

Pastry adalah Dunia Saya.

Junsu mengamati raut wajah Hyukjae. Senyum tipisnya terulas samar memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau tidak akan menyesal memilih dia. Dan, kau butuh dia sebelum pingsan karena terlalu lelah."

"Ya, aku memang merasa sedikit pusing." Hyukjae tersenyum masam. Tidak terasa, sudah sebulan toko kue miliknya ini kehilangan pastry chef—manajer dapur—yang memutuskan membuka toko sendiri. Dan itu membuatnya sulit membagi waktu untuk katering, pertemuan dengan supplier, serta mengatur dapur Sweet Sugar.

"Kau terlihat akan tumbang. Lihat itu, matamu hampir mirip panda. Semakin cepat dia mulai kerja, semakin cepat kau punya waktu untuk bernapas, kan?" Junsu menyeruput tehnya.

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia senang mendengar perhatian sahabatnya sejak kuliah di Jurusan Manajemen Pemasaran itu. Tetapi, ia punya passion dalam memasak yang membuatnya membuka usaha katering enam tahun lalu dan membuka Sweet Sugar dua tahun lalu.

"Aku sudah bilang ke Donghae bagaimana sistem kerja di Sweet Sugar, dia tidak ada masalah." Junsu menyeruput tehnya lagi dan meneguknya. "Jadi, kapan kau wawancara dia?"

"Besok." Hyukjae menyuap sisa kuenya sambil menatap foto close up tampak samping laki-laki itu saat sedang mendekorasi kue. Rahanya terlihat kokoh dan hidung bangirnya tampak jelas dalam ekspresi serius.

"Jangan dipandangi terus, nanti naksir!" goda Junsu.

Sejenak Hyukjae tertegun, kemudian lekas menutup majalah. "Jangan mulai lagi, Kim Junsu!"

Junsu menatap sahabatnya. Ia sedih melihat Hyukjae bertahun-tahun terkurung dalam ketakutannya berhubungan dengan seseorang. "Aku serius. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, kan?"

Hyukjae memegang erat gelas. Ia tidak ingin membuka luka masa lalu yang tidak pernah pulih sempurna. Diliriknya jam tangan. "Aku ke dapur dulu." Ia beranjak dari kursi.

"Kau berhak bahagia. Kalau dirimu sendiri tidak bisa, berarti kau butuh orang lain untuk membuatmu bahagia." Ujar Junsu sebelum sahabatnya keluar pantry.

Hyukjae melangkah seakan-akan tidak mendengar ucapan Junsu itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, tetapi hanya butuh beberapa saat mengingat semua sama kelam. Tangannya mengepal. Dadanya penuh gemuruh.

Bahagia hanya ada dalam hidup orang lain, tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

 _Tidak pernah ada._

.

.

.

 **Lalu kau hadir dan membuatku terjaga.**

Nothing's sweeter than sugar.

Bibir Hyukjae mengembangkan senyum menyadari kalimat yang terlintas dalam pikirannya saat selesai melapisi butter cream merah muda di atas meja putar. Ia meletakkan palet, memandangi kue itu, dan meresapi aromanya.

Begitu manis.

Ia selalu suka makanan manis, seperti kesenangan setelah melewati perjalanan panjang, itu alasannya menamai toko kue miliknya ini Sweet Sugar.

Seperti pagi biasanya, ruang dapur Sweet Sugar yang tidak seberapa besar, berdengung oleh kesibukan. Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruang, merasakan embusan napas kehidupan keluar dari dinding dan lantai, penuh tebaran aroma cokelat dan kayu manis. Aroma-aroma yang melekat di udara, berpadu uap panas dari oven-oven.

Sebuah meja panjang dan besar membentang di tengah ruangan, dikelilinga staf dapur yang berkonsentrasi dengan bahan-bahan adonan kue, pie, dan krim. Jari-jari mereka bergerak anggun menguleni, mengocok, memotong, memoles—menciptakan kreasi dari telur, gula, dan tepung terigu.

"Pastikan almonnya halus, Seulgi-ya." Hyukjae memberi instruksi pada Seulgi, salah satu asisten koki yang tengah memblender keju krim, keju cottage, dan kacang almon untuk membuat choco-chesse almond cake.

"Ne, Sanjangnim," Jawab Seulgi.

Hyukjae kembali ke meja putar, menyelesaikan dekorasi kue ulang tahun anak-anak. Ia memosisikan scapper di permukaan butter cream, memutar meja putar, dan menyisiri krim itu untuk membuat tekstur. Lalu, ia mengambil plastik segitiga yang telah diisi campuran butter cream merah muda dan kuning, men-spuit-kan butter cream di pinggiran bawah kue dengan gerakan ke atas dan kebawah—membentuk renda.

Di antara kesibukan, telepon di sudut dinding dapuer berdering nyaring. Hyukjae meletakkan plastik segitiga dan meraih horn telepon. Pelayan diruang display memberitahukan kalau Donghae sudah datang.

Hyukjae melirik jam tangannya. Laki-laki itu terlambat satu jam! Ia mendengus kesal. Dengan emosi tertahan, Hyukjae menyuruh pelayan membuatkan minum, untuk tamunya, sementara ia menyelesaikan dekorasi pinggiran bawah kue.

Setelah menutup telepon, Hyukjae kembali mengambil plastik segitiga dan men-spuit-kan butter cream. Dalam dua bulan ini ia berusaha mencari pastry chef. Beberapa mahasiswa tingkat akhir dari akademi pariwisata sudah ditemuinya. Ia pun sudah mencari calon pastry chef di antara staf dapurnya sendiri, tetapi—dari semua itu—belum ada yang cocok.

Dari profilnya di Majalah Patisserie Seoul yang dibacanya, lelaki bernama Donghae itu adalah seorang pastry chef handal. Dia mencintai dunia pastry sejak kecil karena sering membatu sang Nenek membuat kue untuk dijual. Usinya tiga puluh tahun—delapan tahun lebih muda daripada dirinya. Dia punya pengalaman bekerja sebagai pastry chef dihotel Luxe, salah satu hotel berbintang di Seoul. Pernah menjuarai Cake in Pudding Contest dan Chuseok Cake Festival. Dan, dia juga pernah menjalani studi selama satu tahun di Thailand.

Dengan semua prestasi dan pengalaman sang koki, mungkin yang harus dipikirkannya sekarang bukanhanya kecocokan rasa, melainkan juga harga. Tentu saja dengan pengalaman dan keandalannya, lelaki itu menginginkan bayaran yang setimpal.

"Taeil, edible image untuk order 12 sudah di print?"

Hyukjae bertanya pada laki-laki yang menajdi wakil pastry chef. Ia baru saja selesai men-spuit-kan pinggiran bawah kue saat teringat foto anak yang berulang tahun belum di tempel.

"Sudah, Sanjangnim. Sedang saya oles." Sahut Taeil seraya mengoles bagian belakang foro dengan cokelat cair.

"Ya sudah, setelah dibekukan, kau tempel. Saya ada tamu." Hyukjae mengelap tangannya dan membuka celemek.

"Siap, Sanjangnim!" Taeil tersenyum ramah pada atasannya itu.

Hyukjae membalas senyumnya singkat, lalu keluar dapur lewat pintu berayun. Ternyata, berlama-lama mendekorasi kue tidak mengubah suasana hatinya yang kesal karena keterlambatan sang tamu. Ia tidak suka menunggu dan membuang-buang waktu.

Sebelum berbelok ke ruang display, Hyukjae merapikan kemeja dan celananya, memastikan tidak ada serpihan tepung terigu, kerak tetesan telur atau butter cream. Dari sisi dinding, ia melihat laki-laki yang menjadi tamunya sedang berdiri menghadap samping, mengamati dekorasi kue di cake display. Laki-lakai itu tinggi, atletis, dan maskulin dalam kemeja biru muda pas badan. Pembawaanya santai dengan sabelah tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana.

Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri, dan memantapkan langkah menghampirinya. "Selamat pagi, chef." Sapanya pada lelaki itu dengan sikap formal. Hidungnya menghirup aroma harum parfum maskulin yang segar dari tubuh sang tamu yang membuatnya merasa berada di hamparan padang rumput luas di hari menjelang sore.

Lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap pemilik suara. Ia mengamati Hyukjae dari ujung rambut sampai kaki.

Hyukjae mengernyit melihat cara lelaki itu mengamatinya, tampak tak melewatkan apa pun di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mendongak, menatap langsung ke mata Donghae. Jantungnya berdetak cepat menyadari mata lelaki itu sangat menarik. Begitu ekspresif dengan sorot dalam dan tajam. Aura karismatik lebih terpancar dibandingkan saat melihat foronya di majalah. Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha bersikap tenang. Perjalanan hidup mengajarkannya untuk berhati-hati pada setiap laki-laki.

"Selamat pagi, Chef." Ulangnya.

"Pagi." Balas Donghae dengan suara bariton serak yang khas. Ia tersenyum, membuat lesung samar dikedua belah pipinya terlihat.

Hyukaje merasa bulu-bulu halus di lengannya berdiri mendengar suara yang memberi sensasi aneh di telinganya. Sekuat tenaga ia mengabaikan senyum lelaki itu—campuran sifat jail, santai, dan penuh percaya diri. Ia mengangkat sedikit dagunya dan mengulurkan tangan dengan sikap profesional. "Lee Hyukjae."

"Donghae." Lelaki itu menyambut uluran tangannya. "Lee Donghae."

Telapak tangan yang hangat, mengalirkan arus listrik ke ujung-ujung sarafnya. Hyukjae lekas menarik tangannya.

"Sebaiknya, kita bicara diruangan saya, Chef." Ia memberi isyarat pada laki-laki itu untuk mendahului masuk ke ruangannya dan menyuruh pelayan membawa minumannya masuk.

Donghae menyapukan pandangannya ke ruangan yang tertata apik dengan dominasi warna peach, pencahayaan unik, dan harum lavender.

Sementara menunggu pelayan selesai meletakkan dua cangkir di atas meja kopi untuk tamu yang berada di depan meja kerjanya, Hyukjae mengamati profil wajah Donghae yang tegas. Rahangnya merangkum sempurna hidung bangir, dan bibir tipis.

"Jangan pandangi terus, nanti naksir!"

Hyukjae tersadar mengingat kata-kata Junsu itu. "Silakan duduk." Hyukjae menunjuk sofa single di depannya setelah pelayan keluar dari ruangan.

Donghae meletakkan sebuah map diatas meja dan duduk bersandar dengan begitu nyaman. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum menggoda yang membuat garis tepian mulutnya tampak lebih dalam. Matanya terpaku pada Hyukjae. Hawa dingin ruangan itu mengalirkan sesuatu di antara keduanya.

Hyukjae merasa ada kekuatan tersembunyi dalam diri lelaki itu. Tapi ia berusaha menguasai diri dengan menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menyilangkan rapi kakinya. Tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya dari senyum laki-laki, menyembunyikan hati yang busuk!

"Well, sebenarnya, saya tidak suka jam karet," kata Hyukjae datar.

"Saya tidak bermasuk terlambat, Sanjangnim," jawab Donghae tenang. "Tapi, lalu lintas Seoul tidak bisa saya prediksi."

"Sebagai chef, seharusnya kau bisa memperhitungkan waktu, kan?" Hyukjae menantang mata bersorot tajam namun teduh itu.

"Betul," Donghae menimpali. Matanya memercikkan humor masam. "Tapi, sayangnya, kemacetan kota tidak selalu bisa saya perhitungkan waktunya."

Brengsek! Hyukjae kesal melihat pengendalian diri Donghae yang begitu kuat. Tidak peduli betapa menarik wajahnya, ia tidak suka godaan senyum dan tatapannya. Hyukjae segera meraih map di atas meja dan membukanya. CV lelaki itu.

Tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Hampir semua data dan informasi tentang laki-laki itu sudah dibacanya di majalah. Sekolahnya lebih cepat setahun saat masuk SD. Pada masa kuliah di akademi pariwisata, Donghae magang di sebuah restoran Italia dan memulai karier di Hotel Sapphire sebagai first commis—koki junior. Kemudian dia pindah ke Grand Oasis Hotel di Uni Emirat Arab sebagai demi chef—asisten spesialis. Dia bekerja empat tahun di sana, kemudian pindah ke Cake Boutique, sebuah toko kue di Turki selama dua tahun sebelum akhirnya pindah kerja di Hotel Luxe Seoul. Kariernya meningkat di sana hingga akhirnya menjabat sebagai pastri chef di Dulci, cake shop di Hotel Luxe.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya, "Pengalaman kerjamu boleh juga. Banyak pastry chef yang butuh waktu lebih lama untuk mencapai posisi ini."

Donghae mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. "Kerja keras dan pintar mencuri kesempatan." Suaranya menyiratkan nada bangga.

"Saya suka chocolate cake buatanmu." Ujar Hyukjae seraya meraih cangkir tehnya.

"Thank you, saya selalu memberikan sentuhan khas pada makanan-makanan saya."

Hyukjae menyeruput tehnya, lalu berkata, "Kau keluar dari Hotel Luxe karena Junsu menawari kerja disini?"

"Bukan. Saya punya alasan sendiri keluar dari Hotel Luxe. Kebetulan sekali, tiga hari saya menganggur, Junsu cerita kalau Sweet Sugar sedang membutuhkan pastry chef."

Sebelah alis Hyukjae naik mendengar penuturan Donghae. "Apa yang membuatmu tertarik bekerja di Sweet Sugar?"

"Pengalaman baru." Matanya menatap lebih lekat lelaki manis di depannya. "Dan, setelah saya dengar bagaimana sistem kerja Sweet Sugar, saya tertarik dan berpikir tidak ada salahnya membantu mengembangkan toko ini."

Salah satu sudut bibir Hyukjae terangkat membentuk senyum sinis. "Apa kau tidak merasa terlalu terburu-buru memutuskan?"

"Saya tahu apa yang terbaik, Sanjangnim. Dan tentunya kau tahu kualifikasi saya."

Hyukjae memang tak bisa mendebat kenyataan kualifikasi Donghae. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan itu. "Ya, saya tahu."

"Kau belum lihat langsung, makanya ragu." Donghae mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "But no problem. Pelan-pelan kita saling kenal."

"Kita tidak perlu saling mengenal." Tukas Hyukjae cepat.

"Tentu perlu, Sanjangnim. Kalau kita tidak kenal bahan-bahan sebelum membuat kue, bisa hancur hasilnya, kan?" Dengan gerakan ringan, Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berkata lebih pelan, "Intinya, saya akan membantu mengembangkan Sweet Sugar dan aku tidak akan menyesal memperkerjakan saya, Sanjangnim."

"Soal—" Hyukjae menelan ludah susah payang. Ia sedikit kalut saat menyadari wajah lelaki itu berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Soal?" ulang Donghae.

"Soal gaji. Berapa yang kau minta?"

"Just relax, Sanjangnim, soal itu."

Saat tatapan Hyukjae turun ke bibir lelaki itu dan merasakan hembusan napas beraroma citrus, membuatnya berpikir tentang rasa segar jika bibir itu bersentuhan dengan—Hyukjae membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. "Sweet Sugar cake shop baru. Mungkin gaji yang akan kau terima tidak sebesar di Hotel Luxe." Ujarnya serak.

"Saya sudah bilang, saya mencari pengalaman baru. Saya akan membantumu mendapatkan lebih banyak keuntungan."

Mata tajan itu memanarkan kehangatan asing, membuat telapak tangan Hyukjae berkeringat. Harga diri membakar tenggorokannya. "Bisnis kue tidak segampang membeli kue—pilih kuenya, langsung bayar."

"I know, Sanjangnim," Donghae mengangkat alis dan menyeringai singkat. "You can't make an omelette without breaking eggs, right?"

Bibir Hyukjae menipis. Ia merasa tidak akan cocok bekerja dengan Donghae. Lelaki ini terlalu sombong, terlalu percaya diri, dan terlalu...maskulin. Tetapi Sweet Sugar membutuhkan lelaki di depannya. Kegamangan melandanya.

"Jadi, kapan kau ingin saya mulai bekerja?" Donghae perlahan mundur, kembali bersandar.

Hyukjae merasa sedikit lega melihat lelaki itu menjauh. Ia mempertimbangkan semua kemungkinan untuk Sweet Sugar. "Kapan kau siap, chef?"

"Kapan pun saya siap." Hyukjae mengendikkan bahu

Hyukjae berpikir beberapa saat. Ia membasahi bibir dan menelan ludah beberapa kali. "Bagaimana kalau Senin depan? Jadi, tepat awal bulan?"

"Deal." Donghae meraih cangkir berisi teh, menyeruputnya, kemudian meletakkan kembali dengan rapi. Ia tersenyum puas.

Hyukjae memaksakan senyumnya. "Lusa kau datang lagi ke sini untuk membaca draf soal gaji dan segala macamnya."

"Okay. Berarti sekarang saya sudah resmi menjadi pastry chef Sweet Sugar?"

"Ya." Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan. "Selamat datang di Sweet Sugar, Chef"

"Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, Sanjangnim." Ujar Donghae menggoda seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Jantung Hyukjae berdebar keras. Ia menarik tangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan keresahannya. Seandainya Sweet Sugar tidak membutuhkan pastry chef, ingin rasanya ia menyiram teh ke wajah lelaki itu. "Kau bisa keluar sekarang, Chef." Katanya tenang dan formal.

"Sampai jumpa lusa, Sanjangnim." Donghae bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

Saat pintu ruangan di tutup kembali, Hyukajae merasakan kekesalannya meluap. Kesal pada diri sendiri, pada Donghae, dan pada keadaan. Perutnya seakan diremas-remas. Tidak disangkanya, Donghae memancing emosi lebih besar daripada yang ia bayangkan. Emosi yang tak pernah dikenalnya.

Seraya menghela napas panjang, Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya, mengurangi kecepatan detak jantungnya. Betapa bodoh jika ia terpesona seorang laki-laki seperti Donghae. Tidak! Selama bertahun-tahun ia membuktikan kalau ia bukan lelaki yang lemah. Ia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang manapun mempengaruhi dirinya. Sekali ini atau kapan pun!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai ^^V aku kembali dengan Fanfic Remake dari Novel karya **Sefryana Khairil** terbitan **Gagas Media**. Entah kenapa aku selalu suka sama novel-novelnya **Sefryana Khairil** , bahasanya yang mudah dimengerti, alur cerita yang sangat mudah untuk dibayangkan, lalu dari kebanyakan novelnya itu pasti menyangkut masalah keluarga, dan aku selalu mendapatkan feel setiap baca novel-novelnya **Sefryana Khairil**. Maka dari itu aku me-remake lagi salah satu novelnya, sebenarnya juga ini gara-gara bujukan kakak tercinta yang juga ikutan baper baca novelnya **Sefryana Khairil**.

Oh ya, tahun ini **Sefryana Khairil** juga launching Novel baru, judulnya **"Almost is Never Enough"** masih terbitan **Gagas Media** juga, recomended banget untuk kalian yang mau ngebaper, bisa di cari di toko buku kesayangan kalian. Dan, entah kenapa kebanyakan novel **Sefryana Khairil** yang aku baca pasti tokoh didalamnya yang terbayang itu HaeHyuk, dan ini juga salah satu alasan aku me-remake lagi, setelah sebelumnya aku remake novel **COMING HOME**.

Kebanyakan cuap-cuapnya, semoga kalian nyaman dengan remake kali ini. Ini hanya sekedar untuk meramaikan Fanfic HaeHyuk yang semakin jarang dijumpai di FFn. Dan, segala preview positif yang kalian berikan, sepenuhnya aku persembahkan untuk **Sefryana Khairil ^^**

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	3. Chapter 3

SWEET NOTHING

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **SWEET NOTHING** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita. Dan. Didalam Fanfic ini anggap saja seorang lelaki bisa melahirkan, dan membesarkan seorang anak.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi/MPREG harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 2

If only you saw what i can see

"What Makes You Beautiful," One Directions.

.

.

Suasana begitu lenggang saat Donghae memasuki Idea Spot, Advertising agency milik Donghwa. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang, meskipun itu memang bukan keputusanyang bagus mengingat beberapa hari ini ia kurang tidur karena membantu temannya mengikuti food festival. Tapi, menghabiskan waktu sendirian di apartemen akan memperburuk moodnya yang seharian ini kurang bagus.

Seorang resepsionis memberikan senyum saat melihat Donghae datang. Ia hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menyusuri lorong menuju ruangan Donghwa yang berada di ujung. Hatinya masih diliputi kegusaran, tapi tidak menemukan alasan.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Donghae mendorong pintu ruangan Donghwa hingga terbuka, merasakan hawa dingin ruangan. Tanpa menyapa laki-laki yang duduk di balik meja kerja, ia merebahkan diri di sebuah sofa hitam panjang. Diletakkannya bantal kecil di belakang kepalanya dan memejamkan mata.

"Baru pulang dari wawancara, Hae?" Donghwa melirik Donghae dari balik laptop. Ia terbiasa memanggil adiknya itu Hae sejak kecil.

"Hmmm," sahut Donghae tanpa membuka mata. Ia selalu senang berbicara dengan Donghwa. Dan, memang hanya kakaknya itu satu-satu orang yang bisa diajaknya berbagi.

"Terus kapan kau mendapat keputusannya?" tanya Donghwa.

Donghae tetap memejamkan matanya. "Senin depan aku sudah mulai kerja."

"Woah! Daebak!" Donghwa meraih gelas berisi air putih di mejanya. "Berarti, kau menolak tawaran Appa untuk bekerja di Hotel Diamond Line?"

Donghae mendecak sebal mendengar ayahnya mulai disebut-sebut. "Ya, aku ingin bekerja, bukan menguncang-uncangkan kaki sambil berkipas uang di hotel keluarga besar Appa!"

Donghwa mengerti dan mengalihkan ke hal lain. "By the way, bagaimana bos barumu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, bayangan Hyukjae kembali terlintas. "Lumayan" jawabnya datar.

"Lumayan? Maksudmu?" Donghwa mengerutkan kening.

"Lumayan, untuk me-refresh pikiran jika sedang bosan di dapur!"

"Sialan!" Donghwa tertawa. "Kau tertarik dengan Hyukjae Hyung?"

Kening Donghae mengerut. "Hyukjae Hyung?"

"He's 38, kalau tidak salah yang aku dengar dari Junsu."

"Serius? Aku pikir dia seumuran denganmu atau Junsu—sekitar 33 atau 34." Donghae tahu Donghwa juga mengenal Hyukjae. Lelaki manis itu sering bekerja sama dengan kakaknya yang juga seorang fotografer untuk foto-foto bahan promosi.

"Dia seniornya Junsu waktu kuliah."

Donghae terdiam sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap kakaknya. "He's married?"

"Dia sendiri. Punya anak dua. Suaminya meninggal karena kecalakaan. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mengenal dia. Hanya sedikit." Donghwa mengamati wajah adiknya yang tanpak sedang berpikir. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tertarik dengan bos barumu itu?"

Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia kembali memejamkan mata, namun tidak benar-benar tidur.

Dering telepon di meja Donghwa, membatalkan kata-kata di ujung lidahnya untuk berbicara pada adiknya itu.

Mendengarkan sayup suara Donghwa, tidak membuat ketenangan Donghae terusik. Ia menatap langit-langit, kembali membayangkan lelaki manis yang belum lama ditemuinya.

Pertemuan tadi bukan kali pertama Donghae bertemu dengan Hyukjae. Ia pernah melihatnya dua tahun lalu di pesta pernikahan Donghwa. Namun, lelaki manis itu tidak menyadarinya.

Saat itu, di antara musik instrumental yang memenuhi hall, Junsu memanggil Hyukjae. Begitu lelaki manis itu menoleh, bertepatan dengan Donghae yang sedang mengedaran pandangan. Dan, ia hampir tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Hyukjae. Dalam balutan kemeja putih dan jas yang berwarna hitam, melekat pas pada tubuhnya yang mungil, dan potongan rambut pendek, Hyukjae menjadi sorotan paling sempurna di antara para tamu.

Yang paling di ingat Donghae, dari pancaran lampu ruangan yang berkilat keemasan saat itu adalah matanya yang bulat besar, dan juga bibirnya—tebal, merekah khas saat bersentuhan dengan bibir gelas.

Tapi, itu hanya menjadi moment kekaguman sepintas lalu bagi Donghae. Ia—ketika itu—sedang malas menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang manapun. Lima tahun lalu, mantan kekasihnya meninggalkannya dan menikah dengan laki-laki lain. Namun itu tidak menjadikannya trauma atau menjadi alasan untuk tidak mencari seseorang baru. Ia hanya sedang mencari dan juga menunggu menemukan seseorang yang terbaik dai sekian banyak seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Ketika Junsu menawarkan pekerjaan di Sweet Sugar dan menyebut nama Hyukjae, ingatannya langsung tertuju pada moment dua tahun lalu.

Setelah melepas posisi pastry chef di Hotel Luxe, ia berniat membuka usaha, tapi masih belum tahu apa. Di Sweet Sugar, ia memikirkan pengalaman baru dan merasa tidak salah mengambil kesempatan ini. ia menginginkan suasana berbeda dan penyegaran setelah lama bekerja di hotel.

Sama seperti kali pertama melihatnya dua tahun lalu, di matanya Hyukjae menarik. Hanya saja, kini ia seperti melihat ketakutan yang membuat Hyukjae seperti seekor burung kecil yang mencoba membentangkan sayap agar terlihat lebih besar. Sikapnya begitu berani dan meanantang. Bukan untuk menakut-nakuti melainkan melindungi diri.

Unik, menarik, juga penuh teka-teki, itu yang bisa di ungkapkan Donghae tentang Hyukjae. Tentu saja, Donghae tidak benar-benar mengenal Hyukjae. Junsu pun tidak bercerita banyak tentang sahabatnya itu. Ia bisa menduga-duga Hyukjae adalah seorang yang sangat kompetitif dan tidak mau dikalahkan. Tapi, itu semua yang ada di permukaan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang di balik penampilannya, atau lelaki manis itu memang seseorang yang benar-benar tangguh.

.

.

.

 **Mungkin benar, begitu tipis batas antara cinta dan mengejar keinginan memiliki semata.**

Choi Siwon, lelaki yang dulu Hyukjae yakini bisa menjadi kepala keluarga, yang akan membahagiakannya seumur hidupnya, justru menjadi orang yang paling tega melihatnya menderita.

Jika mengingat bagaimana suka cita pesta pernikahan belasan tahun lalu, Hyukjae tidak akan pernah percaya hari-harinya begitu suram. Ia lelah menangis, lelah bertengkar, lelah berada di kantor sepanjang hari demi menghidupi Jeno, Jisung, dan suaminya. Ia iri melihat keluarga lain begitu hangat dan harmonis. Ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan keadaan.

Semua janji manis seperti gulali yang lumer diatas lidah. Hyukjae merasa ada yang salah dengan rumah tangganya. Siwon menyalahkannya. Menyudutkannya. Membuat batinnya tersiksa. Ia dianggap tidak mendukung semua yang dikerjakan suaminya. Dianggar tidak mengerti kesulitannya dalam pekerjaan. Hidup berjalan semakin tidak menentu. Siwon tidak memedulikan Hyukjae dan kedua anaknya. Setiap hari ada saja pertengkaran karena hal-hal kecil. Ia bingung bagaimana memperbaiki keadaan dan memuat Siwon mengerti kalau ia lelah berjuang sendirian.

Bercerai, hanya itu satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Hyukjae tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Siwon yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Hatinya terlalu sakit. Tetapi, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Tiga hari setelah Hyukjae memutuskan bercerai, Siwon mengalami kecelakaan dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dalam perjalanan kerumah sakit. Hyukjae tidak menyesal, tidak kehilangan, hanya merasakan campuran antara sedih dan lega karena semua telah benar-benar berakhir.

Tujuh tahun lalu. Hyukje menghela napas berat, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan masa lalu. Pahit perjalanan pernikahannya membuat rasa marah, benci, dan kecewa berkumpul di dadanya. Saat menikah dengan Siwon, ia mengatakan kalau Siwon adalah hal terindah dalam hidupnya. Tapi, salah, ia justru merasakan sebaliknya.

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang kisahnya selain Junsu. Bahkan, ia tidak bisa bercerita pada Ryeowook. Karena itu, Ryeowook selalu menganggap kehidupannya dengan Siwon sangat bahagia. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban Ryeowook yang saat itu rumah tangganya dengan Yesung bermasalah.

Semua sudah berlalu. Ia sudah mengubur dalam-dalam. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya bersama Jisung dan Jeno. Mereka tetap bagian dari Siwon dan ia ingin keduanya mengenal sosok mendiang suaminya itu sebagai seorang ayah yang baik.

Tidak ada laki-laki yang berhasil masuk ke dalam kehidupannya setelah Siwon. Hyukjae sendiri yang tidak ingin terlalu dekat karena takut dengan rasa kehilangan dan keharusan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada akhirnya. Ia tidak mau bersama-sama seseorang yang akhirnya membuat dirinya sendirian—lagi.

Desir angin malam yang mengendus di ruang terbuka The Raum Lake Side, membawa serta wangi dari saus stroberi yang dibubuhkan di piring pancake Hyukjae. Ia menikmati aura bahagia di seluruh sudut tempat pesta pernikahan Ryeowook dan Yesung. Musik melayang di sela-sela percakapan. Ruang luas itu memadukan warna putih, hijau dan cokelat dengan sentuhan cahaya lilin dan rangkaian bunga mawar putih. Para petugas katering berlalu lalang di antara tamu-tamu, membawa piring-piring kotor dan makanan tambahan.

Dari beranda, Hyukjae mengamati kebahagiaan Ryeowook dan Yesung diatas altar. Ia tersenyum. Tidak salah jika mengatakan, mungkin orang yang menyakiti paling dalam, justru yang paling mampu menyembuhkan luka. Ryeowook sudah memilih tempat yang membuatnya bahagia, sedangkan dirinya memilih menikmati kebahagiaan sendiri. Ia tidak ingin jatuh lagi dan kembali terluka. Begitu, kan cinta? Membuat rona, lalu meninggalkan rasa sakit yang mana?

"Hai, Hyukie!" sapa Junsu yang baru tiba. Ia memeluk singkat Hyukjae. "Aku tadi melihat Jeno di meja penerima tamu. Dia sangat cocok memakain tuxedo! Tampan!"

"Itu juga karena di paksa. Junsu-ya." Hyukjae meletakan piring yang sudah kosong di meja piring kotor, lalu mengambil cola.

Junsu ikut mengambil cola seraya melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Jisung mana?"

"Itu dia, sedang bermain dengan Jaemin!" Hyukjae menunjuk ke barisan bangku yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Terlihat bocak laki-laki kecil mengenakan tuxedo yang sedang menunduk bermaindi iPad dengan mimik serius.

Junsu bersandar di beranda. Sekilas ia melirik sahabatnya, "Gimana dengan Donghae?"

Mendengar nama laki-laki itu membuat Hyukjae hampir tersedak. Ia segera mengumpulkan napas dan menoleh pada Junsu. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, bagaimana nasibnya? Kapan di mulai kerja?" Junsu meneguk colanya, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum menggodanya.

"Senin depan," Sahut Hyukjae santai.

"Ooo.." mata Junsu berbinar saat mengucapkannya. Wajahnya berubah cerah.

Hyukjae melirik Junsu dengan sorot menyelidik. "Apa maksudnya 'ooo'?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Junsu mengangkat bahu pelan. "Dia tampan, kan?"

"Tampan sekali! Saking tampannya, aku ingin mencakar wajah sepupumu itu!" ujar Hyukjae dengan mimik gemas. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wawancaranya dengan lelaki itu dan masih merasakan kesal.

Junsu terkekeh dengan pandangan mengarah ke altar yang masih ramai oleh tamu yang antre untuk memberi doa restu.

Kening Hyukajae mengernyit melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Kenapa kau tertawa tidak jelas begitu?"

"Mmmm..." Junsu memiringkan badannya menghadap Hyukjae. Matanay menatap lekat. "Kalau kau mengakui dia tampan, berarti kau memperhatikannya, kan?"

"Oh, please!" Hyukaje memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu maksudmu. Junsu-ya aku tidak tertarik dengan Donghae, oke?"

"Tapi, tadi kau mengakui kalau dia tampan, kan?" desak Junsu dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku punya mata, dan mataku masih normal!" tukas Hyukjae cepat.

Junsu hampir tertawa lagi mendengar ucapan lelaki manis di sampingnya yang terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan keresahannya. "Ya, karena kau punya mata dan kau pastinya butuh seseorang, berarti ada kemungkinan bersar kau tertarik dengan dia!"

Hyukjae malas menjawab. Ia meminum colanya sambil berusaha keras mengenyahkan bayangan pastry chef itu dari dalam pikirannya. Saoda yang masuk ke mulutnya terasa menggelitik hingga pangkal lidah dan larut tertelan, menyisakan manis yang hilang perlahan-lahan.

"Hyukie, kau benar-benar tidak ingin buka hati untuk seseorang?" wajah Junsu berubah serius.

"Terus, membiarkan seseorang itu menyia-nyiakan aku, nyakitin aku, menghancurkan kehidupanku?" sudut bibir Hyukjae terangkat membentu senyum masam. "Terimakasih!"

"Tapi tidak semua laki-laki seperti Siwon, kan?" ujar Junsu.

Hyukjae menatap sahabatnya tegas. "Junsu-ya, i'd like to stay away from the past! I can't go through that again. I never want to be hurt that away again."

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Hyuk. Kau seharusnya mulai bangkit." Suara Junsu terdengar sedih. "Ada yang bilang, focus anywhere you want to go, not on what you fear."

Hyukjae menghembuskan napas panjang untuk mengeluarkan kegelisahannya. Dadanya berdegup kencang memikirkan sebuah pernikahan. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia membasahi bibir. Hyukjae bisa move on, tapi tidak bisa memulai hubungan baru, karena untu mencintai perlu menghilangkan rasa sakitnya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf untuk typo yang masih bertebaran, dan maaf jika ada yang kurang nyaman dalam pergantian cast dan perubahan cast menjadi Boys Love. Ini hanya sekedar untuk meramaikan Fanfic HaeHyuk yang semakin jarang dijumpai di FFn. Dan, segala Review positif yang kalian berikan, sepenuhnya aku persembahkan untuk **Sefryana Khairil ^^**

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	4. Chapter 4

SWEET NOTHING

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **SWEET NOTHING** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita. Dan. Didalam Fanfic ini anggap saja seorang lelaki bisa melahirkan, dan membesarkan seorang anak.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi/MPREG harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 3

You don't know a thing about me

You ain't got the night to tell me

"Mr. Know it All, Kelly Clarkson"

 **Kau mengetuk pintu yang lama tidak pernah kubuka.**

Kening Hyukjae mengernyit saat mobilnya memasuki halaman parkir Sweet Sugar. Benar-benar padat. Ia harus berhati-hati melewati deretan mobil-mobil menuju samping bangunan. Beruntung masih ada tempat kosong dan ia memarkir mobil disana. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi heran menatap halaman parkir dari kaca spion sebelum keluar dari mobil. Baru pernah ia melihat hal seperti ini di Sweet Sugar.

Hyukjae memasuki toko kuenya melalui pintu belakang bangunan tersebut yang mengarah ke pantry. Tidak seperti biasanya, ruangan itu sepi, menyisakan gelas-gelas dan piring bekas sarapan pegawai-pegawainya. Detak jantungnya lebih cepat menyadari Sweet Sugar akan menghadapi hari-hari yang lebih sibuk. Tanpa sadar, ia menggigit bibir. Ada kekhawatiran bertemu dengan Donghae.

Dengan sisa tekad, Hyukjae melangkah ke bagian depan Sweet Sugar dan matanya terbelalak melihat orang di mana-mana. Mereka memenuhi ruang display, beberapa melihat-lihat kue dan sisanya berbaris di depan meja kasih dengan sikap tidak sabar. Ia pun melihat Junsu ikut sibuk di belakang meja display, mengambil kue-kue yang diminta oleh pelanggan. Sesaat, tubuh Hyukjae terasa kaku, bingung harus berbuat apa menghadapi keramaian itu, lalu bergegas masuk ke belakang meja display dan meletakkan tasnya.

"Pagi Sweet Sugar! Mau kue apa, Nyonya?" Hyukjae menyapa ramah perempuan berpakaian rapi yang maju ke meja konter. Ia membuka satu baris antrean lagi.

Perempuan itu menunjuk ke meja display. "Saya mau mini croissant, chocolate muffin, dan chesee cake potongan. Masing-masing satu lusin, ya"

Hyukjae menunduk untuk mengambil pesanan-pesanan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kardus ukuran satu lusin. Ia melirik Junsu yang juga tengah menunduk di sampingnya untuk mengambil eclair. Benaknya masih merasa bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Junsu-ya, itu semua pelanggan?" bisik Hyukjae seraya mengambil mini croissant.

Junsu memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya kau pikir siapa? Orang mengantre sembako hah?"

"Aku baru sekarang melihat pelanggan sebanyak ini, tahu!" tukas Hyukjae. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menutup kardus, kemudian mengambil kardus yang lain untuk diisi chocolate muffin.

"Kebanyakan langganannya Donghae," bisik Junsu saat sama-sama berdiri di rak kawat mengambil muffin yang baru matang. Hangat dan manisnya menguar begitu lekkt.

"Pantas saja!" dengus Hyukjae. Ia melirik tajam ke arah dapur, membayangkan sang Chef sedang bekerja.

Kening Junsu mengerut. "Pantas apanya, Hyukie?"

Dagu Hyukjae mengarah ke pelanggan singkat. "Itu, yang datang wanita semua!" katanya dingin. "Bagaimanapun buaya tetap buaya!"

"Wanita-wanita itu saja yang mengejar dia." Bibir Junsu membentuk senyum menggoda.

Hyukjae mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Ia melangkah cepat ke meja konter, berusaha tidak menabrak pelayan yang juga sedang bekerja. Dengan cepat tangannya menarik selotip untuk merekatkan kardus dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong plastik putih. Dibawanya pesanan ke meja kasir.

"Mini croissant selusin, chocolate muffin selusin, dan chesse cake selusin," kata Hyukjae pada Yeri yang berdiri di balik meja kasir. Ia menarik napas panjang, berusaha tidak merasakan sesaknya, dan melayani pelanggan lain yang memesan sweet corn muffin dan pie rogout ayam.

Setia. Setiap laki-laki pada awalnya memang menunjukkan dirinya setia dan berjanji akan membuat bahagia. Tapi, pada akhirnya? Tidak pernah ada kata bahagia, meninggalkannya sendiri dengan hati penuh luka, dan tidak peduli apakah dirinya masih berdaya. Hyukjae berusaha mengendalikan aliran napasnya yang mulai tersendat dan membuat kepalanya pening. Ia memasukkan dua roket kentang ke dalam kardus dan tiga risoles keju daging asap.

Merasa telinganya berdengung dan denyut dikepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi, Hyukjae menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding sebelum terhuyung-huyung dan ambruk. Ia berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam. Keramaian seperti ini yang ia inginkan di Sweet Sugar, tapi ada sesuatu yang dikhawatirkannya. Kehadiran Donghae. Entah mengapa sejak laki-laki itu datang, ia diserang ketakutan tentang hal yang selama tujuh tahun tidak pernah dibukanya lagi.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memasuki dapur, menguatkan diri, lalu mendorong pintu. Sesaat tubuhnya terpaku mendapati suasana dapur berbeda. Ada ketenangan dan kehangatan tersendiri yang diciptakan sang koki.

Seisi Sweet Sugar membicarakan Donghae, sampai-sampai telinganya panas. Apa yang dilihat dari seorang Donghae? Wajahnya yang tampan? Tubuhnya yang atletis? Atau cara bicaranya yang bisa menghipnotis setiap wanita? Rasa jengkel mengaliri dirinya menatap Donghae yang tengah mencatat sesuatu. Tentu saja ia belajar lama tentang laki-laki dan cinta, sehingga tidak mungkin mau terperosok ke jurang yang sama.

"Chef, ada order opera cake untuk diambil sore ini," kata Joy,salah satu pelayan, dengan suara dan sikap centil.

"Oke," jawab Donghae santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari catatan.

Hyukjae mendadak bergidik ngeri melihat begitu banyak perempuan yang tergila-gila pada Donghae. Dengan kesabaran yang ditingkatkan, ia mendekati sang pelayan. "Joy, kalau ada order, lewat telepon saja. Bolak-balik buang-buang waktu!" katanya kaku pada sang pelayan.

Joy menunduk dan mengangguk. "Iya, Sanjangnim."

"Ya sudah, kembali ke ruang display. Banyak kerjaan disana." Ucap Hyukjae tak sabar.

Sang pelayan menuruti kata-kata atasannya. Masih dengan kepala menunduk, Joy keluar dari dapur. Terlihat sekilas tubuhnya gemetar melihat sorot mata Hyukjae yang tajam.

Maksud Joy menggoda Donghae sangat jelas, meskipun laki-laki itu tetap bersikap netral. Namun, netral atau tidak, Hyukjae tidak mau mengambil resiko. "Chef, saya harap kau tidak menggoda pelayang atau koki perempuan."

Jeda panjang, kemudian Donghae meletakkan pulpen dan catatannya. "Saya tidak menggoda siapa-siapa."

Hyukjae mempertajam sorot matanya. "Pokoknya saya tidak ingin masalah cinta dibawa ke dapur." Suaranya terdengar lebih pelan. "Karena saya tahu laki-laki macam apa kau itu."

Salah satu sudut mulut Donghae sedikit terangkat mendengarnya. 'Laki-laki macam saya?' ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada meja, "menurutmu, saya lelaki macam apa?"

"Laki-laki yang merasa punya tampang dan merasa jadi pusat idaman perempuan." Hyukjae berkata sinis.

"Oh really?" Donghae kelihatan tidak suka dengan kata-kata Hyukjae. Wajahnya mengeras dan berkata tidak kalah sinis. "You know, it feels scary—and funny at the same time—when someone judges ypu although they haven't known you really well. Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan manapun. I'm more intersted with sweet man like you."

Hyukjae tidak menanggapi. Ia tidak mau suasana dapur menjadi tidak karuan karena pertengkaran mereka. Di raihnya catatan pesanan. "Opera cake," katanya seperti bergumam, lalu melangkah ke dry store, tidak peduli lagi pada sang koki.

Di dry store, Hyukjae mengambil telur, tepung, gula dan margarin yang dimasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk besar dari stainless. Mood-nya hari ini benar-benar parah. Tapi, ia berharap, seburuk apa pun harinya, tidak mengubah hasil kerjanya.

Sebelum Hyukjae menarik pintu dry store, pintu telah dibuka lebih dulu dari luar. Ia menahah napas mendapati Donghae di sana. Gejolak emosi membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ia menatap mata laki-laki itu. Sepasang mata dengan sorot yang familiar. Sorot yang bisa memorak-porandakan hatinya.

"Kau tidak jadi keluar?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae menahan geram dalam hatinya. Ia melewati laki-laki itu cepat sehingga bahunya bersenggolan dengan lengan Donghae. Menyebalkan! Kenapa dirinya hanya diam terpaku memandangi laki-laki itu? Diletakkanya mangkuk stainless sedikit kasar, lalu mulai mencapur bahan. Hatinya tidak bisa tenang.

Hyukjae meyadari Donghae sudah kembali ke dapur saat ia hendak membawa mangkuk stainless berisis telur, gula pasir, tepung terigu, pengembang kue, dan margarin ke stand mixer. Laki-laki itu sempat menoleh dan tersenyum padanya, tapi Hyukjae buru-buru mengalihkan matanya ke besi-besi mixer yang sedang mengaduk bahan-bahan.

Sambil menunggu adonan selesai di mixing, Hyukjae menyiapkan empat loyang dan melapisinya dengan kertas roti. Ia menyesali matanya tidak bisa dicegah untuk tidak melirik Donghae. Laki-laki itu sedang memasukkan adinan chocolate muffin ke cetekan. Tangannya melintasi cetakan-cetakan itu dengan cepat, namun tenang. Terkesan kokoh dan kuat—mampu melindungi.

Kenapa ia jadi memperhatikan tangan Donghae? Kesal dengan tingkahnya sendiri, Hyukjae segera mengangkat mangkuk stainless. Dituangkannya adonan yang telah berubah mejadi kental, berwarna kuning terang, dan berteksture lembut ke masing-masing loyang. Kemudian satu per satu loyang dimasukkannya ke oven. Ketika berbalik dari oven, matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata Donghae. Tangannya mengepal karena begitu kesalnya. Konfrontasi kecil semacam ini membuat hati Hyukjae gentar. Ekspresi tenang Donghae membangkitkan rasa yang lama tertidur dalam dirinya.

Hyukjae lekas mengalihkan perhatian dengan menyiapkan gula pasir dan vanila esens untuk membuat simple syrup. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya begini. Mungkin masa lalunya yang membuatnya terlalu sensitif berdekatan dengan laki-laki, atau mungkin dirinya sudah terbiasa sendiri, sehingga butuh waktu menyesuaikan diri. Dinyalakannya kompor untuk mendidihkan air. Ia menarik napas dalam, menenangkan hatinya yang resah.

Saat timer berbunyi, Hyukjae mengeluarkan kue dari oven. Harumnya selalu ia suka. Hangat dan manis. Ia membawa kue-kue itu ke rak pendingin, bersamaan dengan Donghae yang juga meletakan muffin disana.

"Makanan yang enak terbuat dari hati yang hangat," kata Donghae sambil mengamati kue yang baru diletakkan Hyukjae di rak pendingin.

Lelaki manis itu tidak menyahuti, memilih mengambil kue yang lain untuk didinginkan. Tapi, Donghae menunggunya dengan senyum memikat. Hyukjae sekuat tenaga untuk tidak peduli.

"Ini sebuah kebenaran, makanan itu mempengaruhi perasaan." Donghae bersandar pada meja dengan gaya santai dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Makanan bisa membuat orang senang, sedih, atau bahkan..." ia seperti berbisik "...bergairah"

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya. "Do your things, Chef."

"Mungkin kita bisa ke luar makan malam. Aku akan mengajakmu makan salmon yang dimasak dengan mint atau bawang putih dan wine." Donghae berbicara lebih pelan. "Can you imagine something so delicious and so hot?"

"Enough, Chef! Bisa kau bekerja dan tidak perlu berbicara yang tidak penting?" tanya Hyukjae tak sabar.

"Mungkin terlalu lama sendiri, Hyuk." Donghae sepertinya tidak berniat menyerah. "You need someone who can show you how beautifull you are."

Hyukjae tidak sanggup menanggapi dan meinggalkan Donghae. Ia mengeluarkan ganache yang disimpan di lemari pendingin. Tatapan penuh daya pikat dan suara yang mendayu lembut di telinganya, benar-benar menagnggu. Godaanya membuat Hyukjae mati-matian menahan niat ingin mencekik Donghae kuat-kuat.

"Jadi, gimana? Kau mau makan malam denganku malam minggu ini?" kini Donghae berdiri di samping lelaki manis itu.

Hyukjae melihat sekeliling sekilas. Mata seisi dapur kembali terarah pada mereka. "Tidak." Hyukjae menggeleng tegas. Ia berusaha menjaga nada suaranya.

Sebelah alis Donghae naik. "Why?"

"Untuk apa? Buang-buang waktu saya saja!" sergahnya cepat. Hyukjae bisa menduga, semakin lama bekerja sama dengan Donghae, semakin mempercepat dirinya terserang stroke dini.

"Menurutku, itu ide yang bagus menurutku," kata-kata Donghae begitu tenang dan terjaga, memperlihatkan emosinya yang terkendali.

"You wanna play, Chef?" balas Hyukjae geram karena tak sabar. Aliran darahnya seakan-akan menaiki wajah dan hampir memenuhi otaknya. "In your dream!" desisnya.

"Interesting," Donghae tersenyum puas mendengar sarkasme yang dilontarkan Hyukjae.

Dasar gila! Hyukjae memaki dongkol dalam hati. Benar-benar membuat waktu berdebat dengan orang seperti Donghae. Ia mengambil kue yang sudah dingin, mengolesi atas kue dengan butter cream, lalu menyiramkan chocolate coating—cokelat yang dilelehkan, diaduk bersama susu cari hingga benar-benar tercampur rata—dan membiarkan permukaan cokelat mengeras. Dengus kesal keluar dari hidungnya menatap Donghae yang masih menatapnya dengan sorot menggoda. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Donghae menemukan kelemahannya dan menjatuhkannya.

.

.

.

 **Tapi, aku terlalu takut untuk percaya.**

"You wanna play, Chef? In your dream!"

Donghae tersenyum kecil mengingat kembali kata-kata Hyukjae seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia melirik jam digital di mobilnya. Pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Halaman parkir sudah sepi. Hanya tersisa mobilnya dan dua motor milik office boy.

Donghae memasukkan gigi mundur pada persenelingnya, namun saat itu juga ia mendapati Hyukjae berdiri di beranda Sweet Sugar, sibuk menelepon berkali-kali dengan ekspresi gusar. Melihat itu, Donghae khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Hyukjae jika membiarkannya pulang sendiri. Mobilnya rusak dan harus masuk bengkel. Ia mematikan mesin dan keluar dari mobil.

Sambil mengamati wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat lelah, Donghae berjalan mendekat. Hampir tidak mengejutkan mengingat hidup lelaki manis itu yang dipenuhi banyak pekerejaan.

"Akan susah jika pesan taksi pas hujan seperti ini." ujar Donghae saat sudah berada di dekat Hyukjae. Ia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana dan berdiri dengan sikap santai.

Hyukjae tidak menanggapi laki-laki itu. Ia sibuk dengan ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi taksi. Bayangan gelap keletihan di bawah matanya ditegaskan oleh cahaya lampu yang memancar ke wajahnya.

Tanpa keinginan mundur, Donghae senyum-senyum usil. "Kau akan kearah Distrik Seocho, kan? Sudah dipastikan macet parah."

Hyukjae tidak menjawab dan berusaha keras tidak mengarahkan mata ke arah Donghae. Ujung lidahnya membasahi bibir bawahnya, mengurangi kegusarannya.

Pandangan Donghae turun ke tubuh mungil Hyukjae. Ia belum pernah memperhatikan selekat ini, tapi sekarang ia melihat bahwa lelaki manis itu lebih kurus daripada yang ia sadari. "Tapi, ini sudah malam. Kalau ada apa-apa denganmu bagaimana? Diculik, diperkosa, dibunuh? Menyeramkan! Aku antar pulang saja."

Mata Hyukjae seakan menghujamkan belati pada mata Donghae. "Terimakasih tawarannya, Chef. Tapi akan lebih menakutkan jika pulang denganmu! Lagipula aku ini juga lelaki!"

Donghae tidak dapat menahan senyum geli mendengarnya. Benar-benar takjub melihat bagaimana perlawanan Hyukjae terhadap dirinya. "Mau sampai kapan kau menunggu taksi? Anak-anakmu menunggu dirumah, kan?"

"Tidak, terimakasih." Tukas Hyukjae. Ia mengangkat dagunya untuk membela diri.

Donghae kesal dengan jawaban itu, sekaligus penasaran. Hyukjae menyimpan lebih banyak hal daripada yang Donghae pikirkan. Lelaki manis itu mengubur kerapuhannya dengan sangat baik. Tapi, persetan dengan betapa menjengkelkannya lelaki manis itu, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Hyukjae pulang sendirian. Dengan gerakan ringan, Donghae menjulurkan tangan kanannya, meraih pergelangan tangan Hyukjae dan mengajak lelaki manis itu ke mobilnya.

"What the hell are you doing, Chef?" Hyukjae berusaha menarik tangannya.

"Mengantarkanmu pulang." Donghae melepaskan tangan lelaki manis itu ketika berada di dekat mobil dan membuka pintu mobil untuknya. "Silakan, Sanjangnim."

"Saya sudah bilang, saya bisa pulang sendiri!" bentak Hyukjae kesal.

Donghae tetap bersikap tenang, meskipun hatinya diperciki rasa jengkel. "Tidak ada tawar-menawar. Aku hanya berniat mengantarkanmu pulang dengan selamat!"

"Tapi saya bisa menjaga diri saya sendiri!" Hyukjae menatap tajam lelaki dihadapannya.

Gemas dengan sikap keras kepala Hyukjae, Donghae tidak memedulikan apa pun lagi. Ia memegang pinggang lelaki manis itu dan membantunya masuk ke mobilnya. Lalu di tutupnya pintu dan berputar cepat ke pintu kemudi, berpura-pura tidak mendengar Hyukjae yang memaki-maki dirinya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengaturku, Chef!" kata Hyukjae marah saat Donghae sudah duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Oh, ya?" Donghae menatap Hyukjae tajam, berusaha menghentikan protes lelaki manis itu. Tapi, Hyukjae tidak mengacuhkannya, terus bicara dengan nada penuh emosi, membuatnya frustasi. Ia memutar kunci mobilnya, lalu terdengar suara mobil menderu. "Aku hanya mempermudah, Hyuk." Dengusnya.

"Dasar berengsek!" maki Hyukjae bertubi-tubi.

Donghae menancap gas mobilnya dalam. Halaman parkir yang licin oleh air, membuat ban berdecit saat meninggalkan Sweet Sugar. Tanpa melepaskan fokus dari jalan, sebelah tangan Donghae menekan tombol play pada CD player. Terdengar suara lagu Sacrifice yang disenandungkan Creed memenuhi keheningan di dalam mobil.

Sekilas, Donghae melirik lelaki manis yang duduk di sampingnya. "You want something to eat, Hyuk? Ada pancake house di depan." Suaranya terdengar lebih tenang.

"No." Hyukjae tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Are you sure? Pancake roll di situ enak sekali." Donghae kembali meliriknya. Ia tersenyum penuh rajukan. "Adonannya memang biasa saja, tapi mereka bisa membuatnya menyatu dengan sempurna, ditambah syrup dan sedikit krim kocok di atasnya."

Hyukjae tidak menjawab dan menarik napas dalam. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, sama-sama menenangkan diri.

"Aku hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja, Hyuk. No more. No less." Donghae tersenyum pada Hyukjae meskipun lelaki manis itu tidak melihatnya.

.

.

.

Ketika mobil Donghae terhenti di rumah Hyukjae, keduanya masih mematung di tempat masing-masing. Lagu Creed yang masih mengalun, seakan-akan tidak mampu membuat mereka bicara. Dengan gugup, Hyukjae menurunkan salah satu kakinya yang saling bertumpuan. Beberapa saat lalu, ia telah mengumpulkan kata-kata, tapi saat semuanya hening perlahan-lahan isi otaknya terkikis.

"Sudah sampai. Tidak ingin turun, Sanjangnim?" tatapan Donghae mantap memandangnya.

Hyukjae menyingkirkan sehelai poni dari wajahnya dengan jemari yang tidak sabar. Emosinya kembali tergelitik. "Saya harap, mulai besok kau bersikap sopan, Hae!"

"Kalau kau bisa menerima tawaranku dengan baik, aku pasti sopan, Sanjangnim," ujar Donghae tenang.

"Begitu?" Hykjae sulit mengontrol rasa jengkelnya. "Tapi, susah bersikap baik padamu!"

Sebelah alis Donghae terangkat. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa. "Sama susahnya bersikap baik padaku?"

"Karena kau memang tidak bisa dipercaya!" tukas Hyukjae tegas.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan orang yang seenaknya menilai aku macam-macam." Donghae menggeleng sambil tertawa masam. "It's just like commenting a film based on reading the synopsis without even watching it. Sounds strange, right?"

Hyukjae tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Ia memilih untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Donghae. Dibukanya pintu mobil. Hujan sudah berhenti. Tapi, tanpa pernah disangkanya, Donghae keluar lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Mata mereka bertemu dan jantungnya kembali berdentum-dentum keras.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya," kata Hyukjae seraya mengalihkan pandangan dan keluar dari mobil. Ia melangkah menuju rumahnya tanpa menoleh atau berkata-kata lagi. Namun, ketika di dengarnya suara langkah di belakangnya, ia menghentikan kakinya dan berbalik. Dilihatnya Donghae berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Kau mau apa?"

Donghae mengedikan bahu pelan. "Mengantarkanmu. Memastikan kau baik-baik saja sampai rumah."

"Tidak perlu, saya—"

"Jalan Hyuk, sudah malam," tukas Donghae memotong ucapannya.

Hyukjae menatapnya sesaat kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Sekali dalam hidupnya, ia pernah membuat seorang laki-laki mengacuhkan segalanya. Dan, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Donghae masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu pagar, Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang berdiri di belakangnya dari balik bahunya. Saat seperti ini pun, ia bisa merasakan kekuatan, keteguhan, serta aura maskulin dari laki-laki itu. Jemarinya memutar-mutar tali tasnya, bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Tidak masuk?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae kembali berbalik menatapnya. Tidak tahu kenapa, tubuhnya menegang. Ia merasa harus segera mengucapkan selamat malam dan membiarkan laki-laki itu pergi dari hadapannya. Tapi, mulutnya seakan kaku dan lidahnya kelu.

Baru saja Donghae membuka mulut, ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan tiga anak kecil berlarian ke arah pagar, membuat kata-katanya tertelan.

"Eomma!"

"Hyukie Eomma!"

Mata Hyukjae melebar melihat Jisung, Jeno, dan Jaemin menghambur kepadanya. Ia tidak menyangka keuda anaknya belum tidur. Terlebih lagi melaihat kehadiran Jaemin. "Jaemin-ah, kau datang? Dimana Eomma dan Appamu?"

Sebelum Jaemin menjawab, Ryeowook dan Yesung ikut keluar dari dalam rumah. Adiknya itu merangkul bahu Jaemin. "Hai, Hyung. Maaf tidak memberi kabar dulu. Aku kira Hyung akan pulang cepat," kata Ryeowook.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ryeowook-ah." Hyukjae tersenyum. Lalu menoleh pada Donghae. "Oh ya, Yesung, Ryeowook, ini Donghae, pastry chef baru di Sweet Sugar."

Ryeowook dan Yesung secara bergantian menjabat tangan Donghae. Namun, keakraban seperti itu membuat Hyukjae semakin tegang. Ia sempat melihat mata adiknya berbinar, seakan-akan menangkap sesuatu. Tatapan itu akan berujung pada segala bentuk dugaan-dugaan tentang hubungannya dengan Donghae, tapi tidak sopan jika tidak memperkenalkan siapa laki-laki itu. Justru, hal itu akan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan.

"Jeno, Jisung, Jaemin, kenalan dulu dengan Donghae Ahjussi." Hyukjae membungkuk pada ketiga bocah itu.

Jeno, Jisung, dan Jaemin maju dan membungkuk sopan kepada Donghae, lalu Donghae membalasnya dengan mengusap lembut kepala tiga bocah kecil itu. Hyukjae hanya bisa meremas ujung tasnya dengan kencang, menahan remasan di perutnya yang juga mengencang. Ada kehangatan dalam sikap Donghae memperlakukan Jeno, Jisung, dan Jaemin. Dan, ketiganya juga dengan baik menyambut laki-laki itu.

"Kau mau masuk sebentar, Donghae? Aku baru menyeduh teh dan ada beberapa cemilan yang aku bawa." Ryeowook menawarkan.

Mendengarnya, kecemasan Hyukjae menjadi-jadi. Ia menatap tajam ke arah sang Chef, mengisyaratkan untuk menolak. "Kita ada meeting besok pagi, kan, Hae? Saya rasa kau perlu istirahat."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Ryeowook. "Iya, kapan-kapan aku akan mampir."

Hyukjae menghembuskan napas lega. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, Hae."

Donghae mengangguk. "Selamat malam semuanya."

Saat Donghae berlalu, Hyukjae mengikuti Ryeowook, Yesung, dan anak-anak memasuki rumah. Entah mengapa hatinya belum bisa tenang dan merasa hari-harinya akan lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"Donghae kelihatannya orang baik ya, Hyung," ujar Ryeowook ketika mereka berdua berada di dapur. Adiknya itu menuang teh dari teko ke cangkir-cangkir yang sudah disiapkannya.

Hyukjae mengangkat bahu. "Hyung tidak tahu."

Bibir Hyukjae membentuk seringaian. "Hyung selalu begitu kepada setiap laki-laki. Semua dianggap buruk, sama sekali tidak ada bagusnya."

"Kan, Hyung bilang tidak tahu, Dongsaeng-ah," kata Hyukjae.

"Tapi, pasti Hyung nantinya akan menilai jelek." Ryeowook tersenyum, memberi pengertian pada kakanya. "Coba kenal dulu. Kada apa yang tampak di luar, tidak sama dengan hatinya."

Hyukjae menarik napas dalam, malas untuk membahas Donghae lebih lanjut. Ia mengambil salah satu cangkir dan menyeruputnya. "Oh iya, Ryeowook-ah, bagaimana sejauh ini kau dengan Yesung? Semua baik-baik saja, kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Iya, semoga seterusnya begitu, ya, Hyung." Wajahnya berbinar senang. "Dan, aku punya kabar baik, Hyung.:

"Kabar apa?" Hyukjae ikut bersemangat.

"Aku hamil!"

Mata Hyukjae melebar senang. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya dan memeluk Ryeowook. Baru pernah dilihatnya adiknya sebahagia ini. "Selamat ya, Dongsaeng-ah. Hyung ikut senang. Doa-doamu terkabul. Semoga semua lancar!"

"Semoga." Ryeowook melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap kakaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku juga punya satu doa untuk Hyung yang semoga dikabulkan Tuhan."

"Doa apa?" Hyukjae mengusap pipi Ryeowook. Adiknya itu selalu tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Orang yang mudah tersentuh dan begitu lembut.

"Aku berdoa semoga Hyung mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sama besarnya dengan yang aku rasakan. Atau mungkin lebih." Air mata Ryeowook mengalir saat menatap kakaknya.

Jantung Hyukjae berdegup lebih cepat mendengarnya. Ia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Hanya tersenyum dan memeluk kembali Ryeowook. Terbesit keinginan untuk merasakan hal yang sama—bahagia—tapi ia telah kehilangan semua cara. Ia takut untuk berharap dan percaya, karena tidak mau berpegang pada sesuatu yang sia-sia.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf untuk typo yang masih bertebaran, dan maaf jika ada yang kurang nyaman dalam pergantian cast dan perubahan cast menjadi Boys Love, apalagi dengan tema MPREG yang ada di FF Remake ini. Ini hanya sekedar untuk meramaikan Fanfic HaeHyuk yang semakin jarang dijumpai di FFn. Dan, segala Review positif yang kalian berikan, sepenuhnya aku persembahkan untuk **Sefryana Khairil ^^**

 **TERIMA KASIH yang sudah menyempatkan untuk Review^^**

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	5. Chapter 5

SWEET NOTHING

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **SWEET NOTHING** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita. Dan. Didalam Fanfic ini anggap saja seorang lelaki bisa melahirkan, dan membesarkan seorang anak.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi/MPREG harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 4

I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do

"Awake, Secondhand Serenade"

 **Kau membuat segalanya terlihat sederhana.**

Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam seraya melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang meeting Sweet Sugar dengan memasang ekspresi kaku. Junsu dan Donghae sudah berada di dalam dan berbicara tentang sesuatu yang lucu sampai mereka tertawa geli. Melihatnya masuk, tawa keduanya terhenti dan menyapa dengan santai.

Menangkap kerlingan jail Donghae, Hyukjae rasanya ingin mencakar wajah laki-laki itu. Well, whatever! Ia berusaha tidak peduli dan malas berbasa-basi setelah kedatangannya yang begitu tiba-tiba dirumahnya. But, business is business. Ia tetap harus bekerja sama dengan Donghae demi Sweet Sugar.

"Morning," sapa Donghae kedua kali setelah melihat Hyukjae masuk

"Morning," balas Hyukjae dengan suara datar sambil menarik kursi dihadapannya. Mereka bertiga duduk di satu set sofa yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan. Hyukjae membuka laptop untuk melihat perkembangan di Sweet Sugar di website, Facebook, Twitter, dan beberapa forum kuliner.

"Promosi Chocolate Sensation dalam tiga bulan ini bagus. Dan, Chocolate fruits fair masih jadi the best product." Junsu mulai bicara, memecahkan keheningan di dalam ruangan.

"Good," jawab Hyukjae singkat. Ia membaca tanggapan pelanggan-pelanggan sekilas di Timeline Twitter Sweet Sugar dan hatinya cukup lega melihat feedback yang diberikan terhadap toko kuenya.

"Sudah ada rencana ingin membuat apa untuk special cake tahun ini?" Junsu menatap kedua orang itu bergantian.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dari laptop. "Not yet. Masih aku pikirkan, Junsu-ya."

"Kalau mau mengikuti trend, kita bisa coba buat macaroon." Donghae menjawab tenang.

"Macaroon?" Junsu mengerutkan kening.

"Cookies dari Prancis." Donghae menjelaskan. "Bahannya almond powder, gula, dan putih telur. Teksture dalamnya lembut karena almond powder mengandung minyak yang membuat lembut dan tekstur luarnya crunchy. Simple ingredients, tapi pengocokan gula dan putih telur butuh perhatian ekstra."

Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Donghae tanpa ada upaya menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum simpul. Ada amarah berkilat di mata Hyukjae. Ia benar-benar merasa terancam dengan sifat arogan dan penuh percaya diri Donghae, meskipun tidak bisa mengelak kalau laki-laki itu pasti mengetahui lebih banyak tentang perkembangan tren kue.

"Sebaiknya kita cari ide lain." Hyukjae mengangkat dagunya. Berusaha tetap bersikap tenang.

"Ini tokomu, Sanjangnim. Tentu kau lebih berhak memutuskan." Donghae mengangkat bahu pelan. "Atau kita bisa perbaiki resep kue yang kurang laku. Lebih mudah dan ekonomis."

Hyukjae menahan napas kuat-kuat di dalam dada. Ia tidak boleh mati langkah, tidak boleh kalah telak dari koki satu itu. "Saya punya rencana sendiri, Chef."

Junsu senyum-senyum melihat tingkah keduaorang itu. Ia menyisipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Menurutku, kalau kalian membuat resep bersaa, itu ide bagus, Hyukie."

For god's sake, kenapa sahabatnya tidak suportif! Hyukjae memandang tajam Junsu. Ia berjanji pada dirinya akan menghabisi sahabatnya itu setelah meeting. Tangannya terasa dingin dan lembap. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, terutama saat Donghae menatap ke arahnya. Ia terus berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja saat mengamati Donghae bicara tentang beberapa kue yang bisa mereka kembangkan, namun melihat aura ceria dan senyumnya mengembang, ia semakin tidak mengerti perasaannya.

"Hyukie...?"

Suara Junsu menyadarkan Hyukjae. Entah telah berapa lama ia tidak mendengarkan kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan pada Junsu dan mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyanya, seolah-olah menyimak apa yang tadi dibicarakan Junsu dan Donghae.

"Donghae barusan bilang, dia ingin melihat lagi kue apa yang mungkin bisa di perbaiki resepnya. Dan menurutku, itu ide bagus, Hyukie. Kita tidak perlu menghitung-hitung dari awal." Junsu menatap dengan sorot menggoda.

Hyukjae menarik napas dalam. "Baiklah, saya akan pikirkan. Sekarang saya rasa sudah waktunya kau kembali ke dapur, Chef."

"Oke." Donghae mengangguk. Ia keluar dari ruangan meeting setelah mengambil beberapa catatan bahan yang harus di cek diruag penyimpanan.

Melihat laki-laki itu keluar, Hyukjae menarik napas lega. Ia kembali dengan laptopnya, meski tahu tidak akan bisa konsentrasi di sana. Seklias, ia melihat Junsu masih tersenyum-senyum ke arahnya. Kening Hyukjae mengernyit. "Kau kenapa?"

"Terus saja berpura-pura tidak tahu. Seperti aku tidak tahu saja." Junsu meneguk tehnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Junsu-ya?" sergah Hyukaje pura-pura cuek.

Junsu mengangkat alis mendengarnya. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu salah tingkah di depan laki-laki sebelumnya. Tapi di depan Donghae kau berbeda sekali."

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya. "Terserah!" Ia kembali pada laptopnya, seolah tidak peduli pada Junsu yang berada didekatnya.

"You can't deny what you really feel inside, Hyukie." Junsu berkata santai dengan senyum hangatnya.

Meeting untuk promo mungkin sudah berakhir, tetapi sesuatu yang terbentang di antara dirinya dan Donghae samakin jelas, itu membuat Hyukjae resah. Laki-laki itu menunjukkan bahwa ia juga memiliki kerapuhan. Kini, Hyukjae tidak yakin ia masih menjadi lelaki yang tebal terhadap apa pun juga.

.

.

.

"You can't deny what you really feel inside."

Deny? Napas Hyukjae kontan terhenti sesaat. Ia tidak merasa seperti itu, hanya saja terkejut Donghae telah mengubah rutinitasnya. Walau diakuinya ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa tertarik, ia meyakini, itu bukan cinta. Pasti dia sudah gila kalau sampai jatuh cinta pada Donghae.

Hyukjae melangkah ke sudut lemari pendingin, memasukkan strawberry chocolate cake. Namun, keningnya mengernyit menyadari ada yang berbeda dari cake itu. Bukan pada hiasannya yang berbentuk keranjang penuh strawberry, tapi pada aroma krimnya yang berbau...kopi? Ia tidak pernah memasukkan pasta kopi ke dalam resep.

Pasti ada yang sudah dilakukan Donghae dengan resep-resepnya. Hyukjae mendengus kesal. Dengan langkah lebar, ia melewati pintu berayun, memasuki dapur. Tetapi, di antara kesibukan dapur, Hyukjae tidak menemukan Donghae. Meungkin laki-laki itu sedang mengecek bahan-bahan yang baru datang bersama Taeil. Ia berdiri di samping Irene yang tengah menggulung bolu. Diambilnya satu bolu yang telah digulung dicelupkan di cokelat putih, diberi cokelat susu, dan dihias jambu kue kuk—kulitnya terbuat dari tepung ketan dan kentang kukus, sedangkan isinya terbuat dari kacang hijau.

"Tidak pakai peach?"

Hyukjae melirik ke arah Doyoung, salah satu asistennya sedang berbicara pada Seulgi yang tengah membuat fruit chocolate fair. Keduanya tidak menyadari kehadirannya di sana. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mendengarkan.

"Chef Donghae menggantinya dengan jeruk mandarin. Soalnya adonannya pakai pasta jeruk bukan vanilla. Aromanya lebih segar, kan?" ujar Seulgi sambil mengangkat salah satu cake ke Doyoung.

Doyoung mengangguk penuh semangat. "Iya, Chef Donghae memang keren! Dia pintar sekali bagaimana menggoda lewat rasa dan aroma!"

Chef Donghae? Mengganti pasta vanilla dengan pasta jeruk? Hyukjae mengerutkan kening. Darahnya mulai bergejolak. Ternyata laki-laki itu berani menguatak-atik resep tanpa memberi tahunya! Tubuh Hyukjae menegang dan perlahan-lahan ia berbalik. Tanpa diketahuinya, Donghae sudah berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan senyum penuh percaya diri yang maskulin.

"Mencari saya, Sanjangnim?" tanya Dongahe dengan nada santai.

Kepercayaan diri Donghae menganggu saraf Hyukjae. Ia berusaha menelan ludah saat laki-laki itu berjalan ke arahnya. Benar-benar membuatnya tidak tahu bagaimana mulai bicara. Donghae memberikan senyum pada asisten-asistennya dan mengambil posisi untuk menghias fruits cake.

"Pernah membuat fruits cake?" tanya Donghae sambil mengiris peach.

"Ya." Bibir Hyukjae mengerut dan wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka. Ia tahu, berhadapan dengan laki-laki ini akan selalu membawanya dalam masalah.

"Apa yang paling kau suka saat membuat fruits cake?"

"Mencampurkan telur, gula, cake emulsifier, dan tepung."

"Tambahkan madu. Sekitar lima puluh sampai enam puluh mili untuk rasa manis yang lebih menyatu." Donghae mengulas senyum penuh pengertian, sekaligus senyum yang paling menarik.

Hyukjae menatap tajam. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam. "Sayangnya, buat saya, pencampuran gula dan rhum sudah memuat penyatuan rasa dan aroma yang memikat."

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hyukjae. "Saya tahu apa yang membuat rasa lebih memikat lagi."

Hyukjae menahan diri. Ia perlahan-lahan memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Donghae makin lekat. Perkataan laki-laki itu tepat mengenai egonya. "Saya punya aturan saya sendiri, Chef."

"Berarti kau harus melonggarkan sedikit aturanmu, Sanjangnim." Donghae berbicara dengan gaya menggoda. Ia menyukai konfrontasi dengan lelaki manis itu. "Belum pernah ada yang mengeluhkan kemampuan saya memuaskan lewat kenikmatan makanan."

"Tapi, kau bekerja di toko saya dan sudah seharusnya kau mengikuti aturan saya!" Hyukjae tidak peduli dengan asisten yang tampak tegang melihat mereka.

Donghae menuang madu ke dalam gelas ukuran dan menuangnya ke adonan fruits cake yang sedang dikocok Wendy. Senyumnya terlihat puas karena Hyukjae tidak berkutik, meski tahu ada kemarahan dalam matanya. Begitu terpancar jelas.

"Kita bicara di ruangan saya, Chef!" Hyukjae melap tangannya, lalu meletakkan lap itu dengan kasar diatas meja.

.

.

.

Dengan sikap tenang, Donghae duduk di depan meja Hyukjae. Keadaan benar-benar tegang di antara keduanya. Ia membiarkan pikiran mereka berputar-putar mencari penjelasan, karena ia percaya, Hyukjae perlahan-lahan melihat kalau penilaiannya salah selama ini.

Mata hitam pekat Hyukjae yang lembut tampak memberikan usaha terbaiknya untuk membuat Donghae bertekuk lutut kalah. Ekspresinya menunjukkan waspada dan curiga. Namun, Donghae berpura-pura tak peduli meski jantungnya berdebar cepat dan kencang dengan antispasi.

"Saya tidak suka jika kau mengutak-atik resep saya!" garis bibir Hyukja mengeras dalam. Rahangnya mengejang. Ia harus mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Donghae bersandar ke kursi, menahan gejolak tawa yang akan tumpah. Benar- benar lucu melihat sikap Hyukjae. Senyum masamnya mengembang. "Saya yakin dengan cita rasa di setiap resepmu. Saya hanya merasa perlu menambahkan bahan untuk memperkaya cita rasanya, bukan membuat rasanya jadi lebih buruk."

"Saya merasa tidak perlu. Pelanggan-pelanggan puas dengan rasa yang saya buat!" Suara Hyukjae mengeras. Giginya bergemeretak. Entah mengapa, ia merasa, setiap kata-kata sinisnya justru mengompori Donghae untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini.

"Hidupmu terlalu rumit, Sanjangnim." Donghae berujar dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tatapan Hyukjae langsung mengenai bola mata sang koki.

"Ya... hidupmu terlalu rumit dan kau terlalu lela, makanya tidak ingin menerima masukan orang lain." Donghae terang-terangan memandang dengan sorot arogan. Alisnya terangkat, sentuhan humor muram Hyukjae membuat lengkung masam bibirnya semakin nyata.

"Hidup saya terlalu rumit atau terlalu sempurna, bukan urusanmu, Chef! Yang saya ingin, kau tidak mengutak-atik resep saya!" tukas Hyukjae marah.

"Asal kau tahu, Sanjangnim, saya bukan orang yang suka pura-pura. Saya tidak biasa mengatakan 'suka' padahal hati saya bilang 'tidak'. Apa yang menurut saya benar, saya pasti tidak ragu-ragu melakukannya." Donghae berkata tegas dengan sorot mata yang tidak kalah tajam."

"Tapi, saya pemilik Sweet Sugar! Saya yang berhak atas resep-resep disini, Chef!" tangan Hyukjae mengepal. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan menghadapi lelaki di depannya itu." Dan, saya bisa saja memecatmu!"

"Saya butuh alasan jelas kalau kau memecat saya." Sepasang mata Donghae berkilat penuh emosi. "Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu bagaimana kepuasan pelanggan, Sanjangnim? kalau kenyataannya mereka sangat tidak puas, silakan memecat saya!"

Ada keheningan panjang. Hyukjae tidak bisa berpikir. Ia menyadari bahwa Donghae mengamatinya dengan cermat. Ketegangan menggelayuti udara di antara mereka dan membuat Hyukjae jadi sulit bernapas dengan normal. Kehadiran Donghae benar-benar mendominasi ruangan. Energi karismatik menyedot ke arah laki-laki itu. Dalam keadaan duduk yang santai, penuh percaya diri, dan senyum mengolok, Donghae begitu sensual.

Getaran halus menjalari tubuh Hyukjae meskipun tahu bukan itu yang diinginkannya. Tenggorokannya begitu kering. Donghae menghaluskan sorot matanya dan bibir tipisnya bergerak lambat-lambat, membuatnya terlihat seksi dan membangkitkan selera untuk di cium.

Menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya, Hyukjae berpaling dalam kepanikan. Ia takut pada kekuatan Donghae semakin melumpuhkan otak dan tubuhnya. "Saya—"

"Pasti ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk masalah ini." Donghae menyela dan berkata lebih lembut.

Hyukjae merasakan getaran mulai menutup pikirannya. Ia bergidik ngeri dengan rasa mendamba yang melumpuhkan akal sehatnya. Cahaya dari jendela menyoroti tulang pipi Donghae yang tegas dan membayangkan mencium cekungan di bawahnya. Hyukjae lekas menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Saya hanya tidak ingin ada yang berubah dengan resep saya."

"Kalau kau berpikir saya mengubah resep untuk kepentingan diri sendiri, kau salah. Saya bukan berpikir untuk diri saya sendiri, tapi saya memikirkan Sweet Sugar."

Keraguan terus membayangi Hyukjae. Tapi, ia tidak menyukai kekalahan, terlebih bertekuk lututu dihadapan seseorang seperti Donghae. Nosense! Tubuhnya bergerak tidak nyaman di kursi. Tangannya masih terkepal dan rahangnya terkatup frustasi. Dengan putuh asa, Hyukjae menutup pikirannya pada semua kemungkinan. Semua akan membuatnya letih pada akhirnya. "Kau juga perlu tahu, Chef, sekali saya membuat keputusan, itu tidak akan bisa dipertanyakan lagi!" kata Hyukjae penuh luapan emosi.

"Oke, tapi saya juga akan melanjutkan apa yang sudah saya kerjakan. Karena buat saya, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusan saya untuk fight dengan hal yang saya yakini itu terbaik!" Donghae beranjak dari kursinya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hyukjae. "Ingin dengar saran, saya?" suaranya terdengar pelan, dalam, dan sinis. "Sebaiknya kau tidak mementingkan egomu sendiri."

Berengsek! Tangannya mengepal. Hyukjae terguncang di tempatnya mendengar ucapan terakhir Donghae. Matanya memandang punggung laki-laki itu yang menghilang di balik pintu. Berbagai perasaan dan emosi berkecamuk di hatinya.

.

.

.

 **Dan semuanya terus membuatku bertanya-tanya.**

Donghae memperhatikan kembali kue tart yang baru selesai di hiasinya. Ia bersusah payah berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan kue itu sementara pikiriannya masih kusut setelah pertengkaran tadi.

Selama beberapa saat memikirkan Hyukjae, dengus kesal kembali keluar dari bibir Donghae. Lelaki manis yang sangat keras kepala. Lelaki manis yang tidak pernah berhasil dimengertinya. Juga lelaki manis yang tidak bisa berhenti menarik perhatiannya.

Kehidupan memang aneh. Donghae merasa dirinya ikut gila terbawa arus Hyukjae. Bukannya marah, atau bahkan mengundurkan diri—membiarkan Hyukaje dengan kesulitannya sendiri, ia justru peduli. Terutama dalam hal menjaga jarak di antara mereka dan keinginannya yang begitu besar untuk menang setiap berkonfrontasi dengannya. Lelaki manis itu tidak mau dikalahkan sekaligus ingin menang sendiri.

Apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menaklukkan Hyukjae? Otaknya berputar-putar mencari cara, tetapi tidak ada satu pun ditemukannya. Diam-diam, dalam hati Donghae mengerang. Sebelum kepalanya lebih pusing lagi, Donghae memutuskan untuk ke pantry, membuat segelas kopi yang diharapkannya bisa membantu menenangkan dirinya. Ia melangkah masuk lewat pintu pantry yang terbuka lebar.

Donghae mengambil gelas, lalu menyendok kopi dan gula. Sambil menuang air panas dan mengaduk kopinya, ia menyadari Hyukjae menutupi kerapuhan dan ketakutannya dibali sifat kerasnya. Lelaki manis itu ketakutan, berusaha melindungi diri dengan segala daya. Tapi, apa yang menjadi ketakutannya? Apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa sedikit pun percaya?

Mungkin ia harus sedikit mengalah dan menyusuri semua ini lebih pelan. Donghae menyutujui pikirannya sendiri seraya menarik napas dalam dan menyeruput kopinya.

.

.

.

"Saran saya, sebaiknya kau yang tidak mementingkan egomu sendiri."

Hyukjae duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, sementara otaknya tidak bisa berhenti bekerja memikirkan kata-kata Donghae. Matanya nanar menatap memandang ke Jisung yang tidur pulas di sana. Ia menghela napas panjang. Dirinya merasa tidak ingin memenangkan ego. Ia hanya tidak inginada seseorang yang mengubah arah hidupnya, membuatnya berantakan, lalu meninggalkannya untuk membereskan sendirian.

Apakah ia tidak boleh melindungi dinding yang ia bangun dengan susah payah agar tidak runtuh lagi?

Hyukjae kembali menghela napas panjang. Perasaan resah bercampur bingung bergumul di hatinya. Otaknya terasa kosong. Ia tidak dapat berpikir. Tidak bisa memutuskan. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah.

Hyukjae merebahkan diri di samping Jisung. Diusapnya rambut halus putranya itu dan diciumnya dalam. Tidak ada yang lebih dibutuhkannya lagi. Tidak ada yang lebih penting. Ia hanya ingin selalu ada untuk Jeno dan Jisung. Menjaga keduanya. Memastikan mereka bahagia dan baik-baik saja. Dilingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada tubuh Jisung, memeluk erat dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf untuk typo yang masih bertebaran, dan maaf jika ada yang kurang nyaman dalam pergantian cast dan perubahan cast menjadi Boys Love, apalagi dengan tema MPREG yang ada di FF Remake ini. Ini hanya sekedar untuk meramaikan Fanfic HaeHyuk yang semakin jarang dijumpai di FFn. Dan, segala Review positif yang kalian berikan, sepenuhnya aku persembahkan untuk **Sefryana Khairil ^^**

 **TERIMA KASIH yang sudah menyempatkan untuk Review^^**

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	6. Chapter 6

SWEET NOTHING

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **SWEET NOTHING** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita. Dan. Didalam Fanfic ini anggap saja seorang lelaki bisa melahirkan, dan membesarkan seorang anak.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi/MPREG harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 5

Maybe your reason all the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

"Firework, Katy Perry"

 **Aku berpikir, aku dan kamu adalah sebuah kebetulan.**

Hyukjae menghirup udara pagi yang segar, berpadu hangat sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela dapur rumahnya. Tangannya tengah mengiris bawang bombay untuk omelet. Dari ruang tengah terdengar suara Jeno dan Jisung bersahut-sahutan. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Ramai dan damai rasanya mendengar itu.

Dengan perasaan lebih ringan, Hyukjae memecahkan tiga telur dalam sebuah mangkuk. Ia berharap segala sesuatunya lebih baik hari ini.

"Eomma!" Jisung muncul dengan suara riang. Bocah laki-laki kecil itu menghampirinya.

"Halo, Sayang!" Hyukjae membungkuk menciumnya. "Bawa jas hujan tidak? Nanti takutnya hujan."

"Aniya~" Jisung menggeleng. Rambutnya yang lembut bergerak mengikuti gerak kepalanya.

Hyukjae meluruskan rambut putranya. "Kajja, minta tolong Bibi Song untuk mengambilkan di lemari."

Jisung melepaskan tasnya, kemudian berlari ke luar dapur sambil berseru memanggil pembantunya.

Telur yang sudah di kocok bersama daging asap dan bawang bombay, dituangnya ke wajan berisi minyak yang sudah di panaskan. Suara desing mengiringi aroma harum. Ia menekan-nekan telur, kemudian melipatnya. Memasak selalu menjadi kegiatan yang menyenangkan baginya. Di biarkannya sejenak hingga warna telur tampak mengilap keemasan.

"Morning, Mom." Jeno memasuki dapur mengenakan seragam Junior High School. Anak itu menarik salah satu kursi makan dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Wajahnya tampak muram.

Hyukjae melihat putranya sekilas dan mengerutkan kening, bertanya-tanya. Dengan cekatan ia mengangkat telur yang sudah matang ke atas telenan dan memotongnya menjadi tiga bagian. Diletakkannya di atas tiga piring, lalu dibawanya ke meja makan. Ia duduk di depan Jeno. "Kenapa, Jeno-ya? Pagi-pagi wajahnya sudah muram begitu?"

"Hari ini Jeno tidak mau latihan basket ah, Mom," katanya dengan nada kesal.

"Why?" Hyukjae menatap lekat putranya, khawatir.

"Malas ketemu Mark!"

"Memangnya Mark kenapa?"

"Belagu! Setiap hari cerita Appanya baru mengajak ke sinilah, Appanya baru membelikan apalah! Jeno tidak suka!"

Hyukjae menghela napas pelan. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Jeno sebenarnya. Bukan Mark yang dibencinya, melainkan kenyataan dirinya tidak mempunyai sosok yang dipanggilnya Appa. Mau tak mau, bayangan Siwon muncul dalam benaknya. Dada Hyukjae terasa sesak menatap putranya, namun sekuat tenaga ia menahannya dan tersenyum. "Jangan begitu. Harus tetap latihan, kan katanya mau terus jadi juara."

Jeno mendecak kesal. "Eomma tidak merasakan!"

"Eomma—" dering bel memutuskan ucapan Hyukjae. Ia sudah bangkit dari kursinya saat mendengar pintu depan dibuka. Mungkin pembantunya. Ia kembali duduk, menatap Jeno yang memotong omelet tanpa semangat. Ia ingat Jisung pun pernah menanyakan ayahnya. Setiap anak pasti membutuhkan orang tua yang lengkap, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

"Eomma, ada Donghae Ahjussi!" Jisung memekik, sambil menerobos masuk ke dapur.

Hyukjae terkejut mendengarnya. Mau apa laki-laki itu datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi? Jantungnya langsung berdegup lebih cepat. Ia belum sempat memikirkan apa pun saat melihat Donghae berjalan ke arah dapur, tidak jauh di belakang Jisung. Napasnya terasa tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Morning," sapa Donghae. Laki-laki itu berdiri tenang di ambang pintu dengan senyum memikat.

Sepasang mata Hyukjae terpaku menatap Donghae. Rambutnya rapi dan baru dipotong, membingkai wajah tampan yang tampak segar pagi itu. Polo shirt putih dibalut jaket jeans hitam terlihat begitu pas di tubuhnya yang atletis. Tetapi, indra Hyukjae segera waspada. Laki-laki itu memancarkan karisma, rasa percaya diri, dan ketenangan. Ia yakin, siapapun pasti akan langsung bertekuk lutut melihatnya. Tapi, ia akan menjadi pengecualian.

"Morning, Hae," balas Hyukjae datar. Ia bersusah payah tenang. "Ada apa kesini pagi-agi?"

"Mampir." Donghae tersenyum santai. "Aku juga membawa oleh-oleh untukmu, Jeno dan Jisung." Ia memberikan satu kantong kertas kepada Jisung dan satu lagi untuk Hyukjae diletakkannya di meja makan.

Dengan antusias, Jisung membuka kantong itu. Matanya melebar senang. "Eomma, Jisung sama Jeno Hyung dikasih cokelat sama Donghae Ahjussi!" bocah laki-laki kecil itu melambaikan cokelatnya dan memberikan satu ke kakaknya.

"Thanks, Ahjussi." Jeno tersenyum singkat.

"Gomawo, ne, Ahjussi!" Jisung tampak girang.

Donghae tersenyum pada kedua anak itu. Wajahnya juga kelihatan senang.

Hyukjae mendesh kesal dalam hati. Donghae tahu sekali bagaimana meluluhkan hati anak-anak. Ia menatap kantong kertas itu tanpa berkeinginan membukanya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan campuran resah dan emosinya.

"Donghae Ahjussi, duduk disini." Jisung menepuk bangku sebelahnya.

Hyukjae meminum air putihnya beberapa teguk melihat Donghae menuruti Jisung. Degup jantungnya semakin berdebar keras. diperhatikannya bagaimana laki-laki itu berbicara dengan bocah lelaki kecilnya yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Jisung mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air dari dispenser untuk Donghae dan laki-laki tampan itu berterima kasih sambil mengusap rambutnya. Pemandangan seperti ini baru pernah di lihatnya dan membuatnya bertambah resah.

"Hai, boy!" Donghae menepuk lengan Jeno. "Kenapa diam saja dari tadi heum? Ahjussi lihat di ruang depan ada dua piala pertandingan basket. Milik Jeno ya?"

Jeno mengangguk. "Iya."

"Juara pertama dan pemain terbaik? Daebak!" Donghae mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada anak laki-laki itu. "Kapan bertanding lagi?"

"Tiga bulan lagi. Minggu depan seleksi anak-anak yang masuk tim. Tapi tidak tahu Jeno masuk atau tidak." Jeno mengangkat bahu tanpa semangat.

"Ya! Jeno harus semangat! Jangan menyerah," kata Donghae. "Waktu Ahjussi tingkat Junior High School dan Senior High School, Ahjussi juga ikut eskul basket. Bahkan pernah ikut pertandingan tingkat nasional."

"Tingkat nasional, Ahjussi? Cool! Bagaimana ceritanya?" Mimik muka Jeno berubah cerah. Anak itu menatap Donghae penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Melihat dan mendengar percakapan Jeno dan Donghae membuat potongan-potongan omelet terasa sulit untuk ditelan Hyukjae. Ada ketakutan. Ada kekhawatiran. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud Donghae datang, memberikan makanan, dan duduk diantara kedua anaknya. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap ini hanya khayalannya saja dan tidak pernah menjadi nyata.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya dengan sebal. Beberapa hari ini ia sulit berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya dan juga sulit tidur. Banyak yang dipikirkannya. Namun, yang paling tidak disangkanya, satu hal yang berada di peringkat paling atas adalah Donghae. Gila!

Setelah sejenak mengendalikan pikirannya, Hyukjae teringat pemberian Donghae empat hari lalu yang belum di bukanya. Dikeluarkannya kantong kertas itu dari laci meja kerjanya. Karena buru-buru, ia membawa benda itu dan berpikir untuk membukanya di Sweet Sugar, tapi karena banyaknya pekerjaan, benda itu hanya tersimpan di lacinya.

Apa kira-kira isinya? Hyukjae menggerak-gerakkan kantong kertas itu untuk mendengarkan suaranya. Sepertinya sebuah kotak. Dengan penasaran, ia membuka perlahan-lahan perekat kantong kertas, lalu mengambil isinya. Benar dugaannya, sebuah kotak bening. Tapi, isi kotak itu tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya. Gummy warna-warni!

Tidak mengerti dengan maksud Donghae memberikannya gummy itu, Hyukjae kembali merogoh kantong kertas itu, berharap Donghae meninggalkan kartu, kertas, atau apa pun yang memberinya penjelasan. Ternyata ada. Sebuah kertas kecil berisi tulisan tangan laki-laki tampan itu.

Do things you enjoy. Do what makes you happy.

Kening Hyukjae mengerut. Apa maksud Donghae sebenarnya? Merayunya? Membuatnya luluh? Kalau Donghae pikir dirinya tergoda, laki-laki itu salah besar! Diremasnya kertas itu kuat-kuat dan dilemparnya ke tempat sampah.

"Hola, Hyukie! Aku punya kabar baik untukmu!" Junsu masuk ke ruangannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Apa?" Hyukjae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada iPad, meskipun tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibukanya.

"Ada tawaran promo di Radio La. Bagaimana kalau kita pasang iklan lagi di sana? Tahun lalu, hasilnya lumayan. Kalau tahun ini kita pasang lagi, aku rasa hasilnya akan lebih oke," jelas Junsu.

"Kau atur saja, Junsu-ya." Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Ok, call!" Junsu mengetik agenda itu di ponselnya, lalu ia kembali menatap sahabatnya. "Terus, kau sudah ada ide untuk kue andalan kita tahun ini?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Belum. Tapi, aku berpikir untuk membuat pie. Perkembangan pie bagus juga. Nanti aku pikirkan lagi kira-kira pie apa."

"Oke." Junsu hendak mengetik kembali di ponselnya ketika matanya mendapati sekotak gummy di atas meja. "Ini gummy dari siapa?"

Hyukjae melihat gummy itu sekilas. "Donghae"

"Donghae?" ulang Junsu. Bibirnya membentuk senyum menggoda.

"Aku mulai tidak suka kalau kau mulai senyum seperti itu, Junsu," ujar Hyukjae dengan nada kesal.

Junsu bertopang dagu, menatap Hyukjae lekat masih dengan senyum menggodanya. "Yang aku tahu, Tuan Hyukjae kalau ada seseorang yang memberi hal-hal kecil seperti ini, berarti dia punya perhatian lebih."

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya. Ia meletakkan iPad-nya dan mendesah kesal. Malas menanggapi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau buka kesempatan, setidaknya untuk dirimu sendiri, Hyukie?" sebelum sahabatnya buka suara, Junsu memotong cepat. "Ini sudah tujuh tahun, Hyukie, dan kau masih ingin terus begini? Aku tahu kau mau merasa sakit dan takut, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan kalau yang ada dihidupmu sekarang bukan dirimu sendiri, ada Jeno dan Jisung."

"Aku bisa membahagiakan mereka tujuh tahun ini sendirian, Junsu." Hyukjae menatap sahabatnya dengan kilat emosi di matanya. "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Aku berpacaran dengan Donghae? Aku menikah dengan dia? Dia lebih muda delapan tahun dariku, remember? Aku yakin, dia mengurus dirinya sendiri juga belum bisa!"

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus pacaran atau nikah sama Donghae. Aku ingin kau membuka kesempatan untuk dirimu merasakan hal-hal yang membuatmu dan anak-anakmu senang." Junsu menatapnya semakin lekat untuk memberikan keyakinan. "You can't move on if you always look back, Hyukie. The pas is not a place to live in. It's a storage. A place where we put our old or used stuff."

Hyukjae terdiam menatap sahabatnya. Hatinya bergetar mendengar kata-kata Junsu. Sekelumit bayangan masa lalu, wajah anak-anaknya, dan beberapa peristiwa hadir di benaknya. Tangannya saling remas, resah dan bingung.

Junsu mengembangkan senyumnya. "This is your real life, Hyukie. Open your mind for anykind possibilities."

Remasan tangan Hyukjae semakin kencang. Darahnya terasa mengalir deras. Pikiran dan perasaannya tidak tentu arah. Ia terlalu sakit melihat masa lalu dan terlalu takut melihat masa depan. Otaknya terlalu buntu untuk memikirkan sesuatu hal. Tidak ada yang ingin dilakukannya, kecuali melindungi diri dan keuda anaknya.

.

.

.

 **Namun, kemudian aku berpikir, mungkin semua terjadi karen aturan Tuhan.**

Donghae menatap pintu dry store. Matanya mengarah pada Hyukjae yang tengah memeriksa bahan-bahan yang baru diantar supplier. Senyum masamnya terulas. Lelaki manis itu benar-benar batu, sulit untuk memecahkannya. Ia tidak menyangka Hyukjae mengembalikan gummy yang diberikannya beserta kata-kata balasannya.

Terima kasih untuk gummy-nya. Tapi, saya tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Dan saya tidak suka dengan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Terbuat dari apa hati Hyukjae sebenarnya? Donghae tertawa masam dalam hati. Biasanya, pemberian semacam itu mampu membuat para perempuan melonjak kegirangan. Setahunya, banyak orang suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi, Hyukjae berbeda.

Ada luapan kekesalan dan kekecewaan dalam dadanya. Egonya cukup terpukul. Semakin menatap Hyukjae, rahangnya semakin mengeras. Sikap dan sifat lelaki manis itu membuatnya semakin penasaran. Hyukjae seperti kobaran api yang menantangnya untuk memadamkan.

Seraya memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya, Donghae berjalan mendekati Hyukjae yang tengah memeriksa tepung terigu. Diperhatikannya raut serius lelaki manis itu dari samping. Emosinya perlahan-lahan luruh. Ia menyadari Hyukjae memiliki aura cantik yang khas. Keibuan. Dani tu membuatnya semakin menarik.

"Siang, Sanjangnim," sapanya dengan santai. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya ke dekat wajah Hyukjae.

Lelaki manis itu menoleh dan tersentak kaget. Ia mendecak kesal pada laki-laki itu. "Bisa lebih sopan menyapa orang, Chef?" tanyanya ketus

"Kaget atau terpesona melihatku?" Donghae bersandar di rak dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ia menyeringai jail.

Mata Hyukjae melebar mendengarnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri!"

"Kenapa? Kau malu mengakuinya? Tertarik kepada seseorang tidak dosa." Senyum menggoda bermain di bibir Donghae.

Hyukjae memih untuk tidak menanggapi. Ia kembali memeriksa bahan-bahan yang lain.

Donghae kembali tersenyum geli. Gemas melihat tingkah lelaki manis itu. Ia berbalik menghadap rak, ikut kembali melihat kacang-kacangan yang di simpan di sana. Di atas tumpukan kantung kacang, ia melihat sebuah buku dan meraihnya. Buku resep. Halaman yang sedang terbuka bertuliskan resep pie crust.

"Kau ada rencana membuat kue pie untuk kue andalan tahun ini?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae melihat padanya dan menarik buku itu dari tangan Donghae. "Ya," jawabnya datar.

"Kau mau ikuti saranku untuk pie crust? Memang resepnya sederhana—tepung terigu, kuning telur, garam, mentega, air. Tapi, aku punya cara khusus agar lebih crunchy."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." Ujar Hyukjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Donghae mengangkat bahu. Ia meraih esens dari rak sambil sesekali melirik lelaki manis itu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Kau tahu, saat zaman pertengahan, pie crust itu digunakan untuk membungkus daging dan bahan-bahan lainnya supaya tetap lembap, kedap udara, dan tidak cepat basi. Terus dibuang, tidak dimana. Teksturnya keras dan padat. Terbuat dari tepung terigu, suet—lemak daging sapi, telur, dan bahan-bahan lainnya." Ia meletakkan kemali esens dan menatap Hyukjae. "Tapi, seiring berkembangnya dunia kuliner, pie crust jadi bisa dimakan sekaligus dengan isinya."

Hyukjae tidak berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya yang serius terlihat tidak menyimak satu kata pun. Lelaki manis itu masih sibuk memeriksa dan mencatat.

Donghae menarik napas dalam-dalam, menahan emosinya yang kembali naik. "Jadi, pie apa yang akan kau buat?"

"Belum tahu." Hyukjae masih tidak menatap sang penanya.

Donghae terdiam sejenak, mencari ide. Kemudia kembali menatap Hyukjae. "Bagaimana kalau strawberry and apple pie?"

Kening Hyukjae mengerut. "Strawberry and apple pie? Maksudmu, kita masukan stroberi dan apel di atas vla vanilla lalu dilapisi selai aprikot? Ingat, Chef, apel cepat hitam."

"I know, Sanjangnim." Donghae menanggapi santai. "Kita campur apel dan kayu manis sampai empuk. Lalu kita masukan strawberry kering atau kismis. Untuk mengentalkan, kita aduk dengan tepung jagung."

Hyukjae menghentikan tulisannya dan tampak berpikir.

"Atau mungkin blueberry and lemon cheese pie?" Donghae menawarkan idenya yang lain. "Cream cheese, gula halus, mentega, whipping cream, lemon, dan telur dimasak jadi satu. Setelah matang, kita tuang ke pie crust, lalu kita tambahkan blueberry,"

"Akan aku pikirkan, Chef." Hyukjae mengalihkan tatapannya dari Donghae dan kembali menulis.

Donghae mendekat ke lelaki manis itu. Ia berdiri di sampingnya, mengamati Hyukjae dari jarak dekat hingga tercium harum lily menguar dari tubuh lelaki manis itu. "Apa begitu sulitnya untukmu percaya orang lain, Hyuk?"

Hyukjae berputar menghadap laki-laki itu. Tatapannya berubah sinis. "Kenapa kau suka sekali mengusik hidupku?"

"Karena aku peduli." Donghae mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Hyukjae tersenyum masam. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Donghae kalau dia peduli. Menganggap dirinya pesakitan yang harus dikasihani? Selama ini ia bisa hidup tanpa belas kasihan atau kepedulian siapa pun. "Sepertinya kau harus cari tahu bedanya peduli dan mencampuri urusan orang lain."

Donghae menundukkan kepala, menatap langsung ke mata Hyukjae. Sepasang mata hitam pekat yang berkilat penuh amarah itu membuatnya terlihat semakin jernih dan cantik. Sekilas dilihatnya sesuatu di pelipis lelaki manis itu. "Ada tepung," katanya seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusapnya.

Merasakan kulit Hyukjae yang halus, tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Jantung Donghae langsung berdentum-dentum. Keduanya bagai terhipnotis. Hanya terdiam. Terpaku. Tanpa sepenuhnya menyadari, punggung-punggung jari Donghae membelai pipi Hyukjae.

Tubuh Hyukjae terasa kaku. Tatapan dan sentuhan itu mengacaukan indra-indranya, lebih dari apa pun yang pernah di alaminya. Sepanjang hidupnya, Hyukjae tidak pernah dilanda rasa yang sekuat dan sefeminim ini.

Donghae tidak mengerti, ia suka menyentuh lelaki manis itu. Membuat perasaan-perasaan yang baru pernah dirasakannya. Pandangan Donghae turun ke hidung, lalu ke bibir Hyukjae yang dipolesi lipblam peach. Tampak basah dan sedikit terbuka. Ia seketika terkesiap oleh desakan yang menjalari tubuhnya. Napasnya tertahan di tenggorok. Ia menggerakkan jarinya, menyentuh sudut bibir Hyukjae dan...

Kreek.

Suara pintu yang dibuka menghantam kesadaran keduanya. Hyukjae menepis kasar tangan Donghae dari wajahnya. Mereka saling mengalihkan pandangan dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Luna, salah seorang pelayan masuk ke dry store. Ia tersenyum pada keduanya. "Maaf menganggu, Sanjangnim, Chef."

"Ada apa, Luna?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Ada telepon untuk Hyukjae Sanjangnim dari Tuan Jeon," ujar Luna.

"Oke, saya akan jawab di ruangan saya." Hyukjae tersenyum pada pelayannya.

"Baik, Sanjangnim." Luna mengangguk dan keluar.

Setelah pintu ditutup, suasana hening kembali menerangi ruang penyimpanan itu. Keduanya seperti kehilangan kata-kata.

Tanpa ingin berpikir ataupun berbicara lagi, Hyukjae mengambil bukunya dan keluar dari dry store.

Mellihat punggung Hyukjae berlalu di balik pintu, Donghae menghela napas panjang. Ia menyadari lelaki manis itu begitu rapuh, hanya berusaha terus terlihat kuat untuk melindungi dirinya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam dirinya tentang Hyukjae semakin banyak. Lelaki manis seperti teka-teki, tapi tidak satu pun yang memberinya arah untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa cerita banyak soal Hyukjae," ujar Junsu menjawab pertanyaan Donghae tentang sahabatnya.

Suasana coffee shop tidak begitu ramai malam itu. Donghae sengaja mengajak kakak sepupunya itu ke tempat ini sepulang kerja untuk mencari tahu. Tapi, mendengar jawaban Junsu membuat semangatnya luruh seketika. Ia menyeruput kopinya, berusaha mengurangi resahnya.

"Hmm... kalau kau tanya apa Hyukjae orangnya memang keras, akan aku jawab 'iya'. Hyukjae orangnya susah kalau dibilangin. Tapi, sebenarnya dia punya hati yang lembut." Junsu mengaduk kopinya.

"Apa dia punya trauma atau pernah mengalami hal buruk?" tanya Donghae penuh rasa penasaran.

"Itu aku tidak bisa cerita. Sorry." Junsu tersenyum pada adik sepupunya. "Yang bisa aku bilang adalah Hyukjae sudah lama belajar untuk terus bertahan dan menjadi kuat."

Kata-kata Junsu membuat pertanyaan dalam benak Donghae bertambah. Sudah lama belajar untuk terus bertahan dan menjadi kuat? Apa itu berarti masa lalu Hyukjae sangat berat? Donghae tidak mampu membayangkan atau berpikir tentang apa pun yang dilalui lelaki manis itu. Tapi, dari beberapa bulan ia mengenal Hyukjae, lelaki manis itu memang tidak seperti orang kebanyakan yang ia kenal. Sangat berbeda. Dan, ia punya keinginan besar mengenalnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tanya-tanya soal Hyukjae, Hae?" tanya Junsu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tanya saja." Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya dari kakak sepupunya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa wajahnya memanas dan jadi salah tingkah.

Junsu tersenyum menggoda. "Kau ada rasa dengan Hyukaje, ya?"

"Ya... dia atasanku, kan. Aku ingin tahu saja." Donghae sekuat tenaga menahan senyum dengan meneguk kopinya.

Junsu bertopang dagu memandangi wajah Donghae. Di perhatikannya gerak-gerik laki-laki di hadapannya dan menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Donghae mengetuk-ngertukkan jarinya di meja seraya melayangkan tatapannya ke luar jendela. Ia merasa tidak ada rasa. Tidak ada apa-apa terhadap Hyukjae. Hanya sesuatu yang bisa diungkapkannya sebagai rasa peduli—seperti yang diungkapkannya pada Hyukjae. Tapi, ia tidak tahu jika mungkin perasaannya lebih dari sekedar peduli semata.

"Ayo kita pulang Junsu-ya." Donghae melirik jam tangannya sekilas.

"Tunggu dulu, ada yang harus aku bilang padamu." Junsu menahan tangan Donghae yang hendak mengambil kunci mobil.

"Apa lagi?"

Junsu menatap adik sepupunya dengan mimik serius. "Apa pun perasaanmu ke Hyukjae, aku mau kau tidak menyakitinya atau mempermainkan dia, Hae."

Sejenak, Donghae menatap Junsu. Dari perkataan itu, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang berat di masa lalu Hyukjae. Sesuatu yang menjadi bebannya selama ini. "Ya," jawab Donghae. Untuk Junsu, juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf untuk typo yang masih bertebaran, dan maaf jika ada yang kurang nyaman dalam pergantian cast dan perubahan cast menjadi Boys Love, apalagi dengan tema MPREG yang ada di FF Remake ini. Ini hanya sekedar untuk meramaikan Fanfic HaeHyuk yang semakin jarang dijumpai di FFn. Dan, segala Review positif yang kalian berikan, sepenuhnya aku persembahkan untuk **Sefryana Khairil ^^**

 **TERIMA KASIH yang sudah menyempatkan untuk Review^^**

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	7. Chapter 7

SWEET NOTHING

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **SWEET NOTHING** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita. Dan. Didalam Fanfic ini anggap saja seorang lelaki bisa melahirkan, dan membesarkan seorang anak.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi/MPREG harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 6

How I try to express whats been troublin my mind

But still can't find the words

"In a Rush, Blackstreet"

.

.

 **Sesuatu menyadarkanku tentang sebuah kesempatan.**

Rasanya ia tengah memasuki negeri dongeng yang dipenuhi beragam warna. Hyukjae tersenyum melihat sekelilingnya saat mengikuti langkah Ryeowook di sebuah toko baju, perlengkapan, dan mainan bayi. Aroma wewangian bayi yang lembut, menyebar di seluruh toko. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bersentuhan dengan hal seperti ini.

Hyukjae mengambil sebuah baju bayi berwarna merah muda dengan kantong lucu diperutnya. Ia suka melihatnya. Terlebih baju dengan motif bola-bola dengan dua kantung di kanan-kirinya. Ia melihat Ryeowook sedang melihat-lihat tumpukan baju anak laki-laki.

"Bagaimana hasil USG kemarin, Dongsaeng-ah?" tanya Hyukjae. Ia berdiri di samping Ryeowook, ikut melihat-lihat tumpukan baju.

"Kelihatannya laki-laki, Hyung. Tapi aku masih menunggu hasil USG selanjutnya." Ryeowook mengusap perutnya yang mulai membesar.

"Wah! Dia akan menjadi jagoan seperti Jaemin!" Hyukjae terlihat senang.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ne!" ia ikut bersemangat. "Tapi, kenapa, ya, Hyung, pinggangku sering sakit belakangan ini?"

"Dari pengalaman Hyung waktu hamil Jisung juga seperti itu. Tapi kalau bayinya sudah aktif nendang-nendang, rasanya sudah senang aja. Semua rasa sakitnya hilang." Hyukjae kembali tersenyum untuk menenangkan adiknya.

Ryeowook menatap perutnya. Wajahnya penuh binar bahagia. "Pas kemarin dia mulai gerak, aku senang sekali, Hyung." Ia menatap Hyukjae. "Dulu, waktu kali pertama menikah dengan Yesung, momen seperti ini yang aku tunggu. Tapi, yah... sebagai manusia kita hanya bisa menunggu, kan, Hyung? Semua akan tiba sesuai waktunya."

Kilasan masa lalu hadir dibenaknya. Ketika Ryewook pulang kerumah Appa dengan wajah pucat dan mata sembap. Ketika Ryeowook memutuskan pergi ke Sanggokdong. Hingga ketika Ryeowook menghubunginya untuk kembali pada Yesung. Ia yakin, dirinya tidak punya hati sebesar itu. Dan, masa lalunya tidak kalah pahit daripada itu.

"Mm... Wookie, Hyung boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Hyukjae bertanya seraya menatap adiknya dalam.

"Tanya saja, Hyung. Seperti dengan siapa saja." Ryeowook tersenyum geli.

Hyukjae menggigit bibir dan bertanya hati-hati. "Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk kembali dengan Yesung?"

Ryeowook meletakkan baju yang ia pegang. Pandangannya menerawang sejenak, lalu beralih pada Hyukjae. "Karena aku ingin memberi kesempatan untuk diriku sendiri. Juga untuk Yesung."

"Dan... masa lalu kalian?" Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya makin kuat, khawatir membuka luka adiknya.

Ryeowook menghela napas pelan. "Kalau aku bilang sudah lupakan, pasti aku bohong. Tapi, aku melihat bagaimana perjuangan Yesung, bagaimana dia berkorban untukku, memaafkan diriku sendiri, dan memaafkan masa lalu kami, aku jadi punya keyakinan besar." Ia tersenyum pada kakaknya. "Langkah pertama untuk move on adalah memaafkan, kan, Hyung? Kita mungkin susah untuk melupakan, tapi setidaknya kita sudah memaafkan. Ikhlaskan."

Kata-kata Ryeowook seperti memecut hati Hyukjae. Memaafkan. Kenapa masih sulit untuknya menerima masa lalunya? Mengiklaskan sema yang sudah terjadi? Ia hidup sendiri. Berjuang sendiri. Bertahun-tahun. Dan semuanya bukan waktu sebentar. Bukan hal mudah untuku menerima dengan sebuah kata... maaf.

"Hyung sendiri tidak ingin mencoba dekat dengan seseorang?" Ryeowook kembali melihat-lihat baju sambil melayangkan senyum menggoda ke arahnya.

Hyukjae yang tersadar dari pikiran-pikirannya, jadi salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. "Apa, sih, Wookie!"

"Mencoba tidak ada salahnya, Hyung. Kalau ada laki-laki baik, perhatian, sayang sama Hyung dan anak-anak," ujar Ryeowook.

Menjalin hubungan baru? Membuka kesempatan seorang laki-laki masuk ke hidupnya? Hyukjae menolak keras itu dalam hati. Ia tidak akan membuka kesempatan untuk siapa pun. Hidupnya sudah cukup dengan keadaan sekarang. Ia tidak membutuhkan satu orang pun lagi.

"Kita berpikir untuk berubah, tapi kalau kita tidak mencoba untuk melangkah, kita tidak tahu itu benar atau salah." Ryeowook melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Lagi-lagi hatinya terpecut mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook. Ia merasa tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Buka ia tidak mau melangkah, tapi ia tidak mau mengambil langkah yang salah. Ia tidak ingin lagi apa yang sudah di bangunnya bertahun-tahun hancur seketika hanya karena cinta. Dan, itu hanya semu belaka.

.

.

.

Serangga-serangga yang lucu, pikir Donghae saat melihat Jisung menuangkan cokelat leleh dari plastik segitiga untuk membentuk detail badan serangga—mata, sayap, dan corak badan—dengan warna sesukanya. Pembantu Hyukjae sedang pulang kek kampungnya dua hari ini sehingga Hyukjae sengaja membawa mereka ke Sweet Sugar. Saat ini lelaki manis itu sedang menemui tamu di ruangannya.

"Badan capungnya boleh warna ungu tidak, Ahjussi?" Jisung mengangkat wajahnya. Binar mata polosnya terlihat begitu jernih.

Donghae tersenyum sambil bertopang dagu. "Boleh!"

Seharian ini pekerjaan di Sweet Sugar tidak banyak. Dua kue pesanan sudah dibuat dan kue-kue untuk stok yang biasanya dibuat tiga hari sekali, masih ada. Donghae bisa sedikit bersantai sambil mengajari Jisung membuat chocolate candy, sementara Jeno duduk tidak jauh dari mereka, menikmati chocoberry mousse dengan tangan sibuk bermain di iPad. Senyumnya makin mengembang melihat anak laki-laki itu.

Kalau ada yang bilang sulit untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepada anak-anak, mungkin ada benarnya. Donghae merasakan sesuatu yang asing hadir di relung hatinya sejak mengenal lebih dekat dengan Jeno dan Jisung. Atau mungkin karena dirnya baru pernah masuk lebih jauh ke dalam dunia anak-anak, ia tidak tahu juga. Ia hanya tahu, ia nyaman dengan perasaan itu.

Setelah mengusap rambut Jisung sejenak, Donghae menghampiri Jeno. Ia mengambil posisi di samping anak itu. "Hai, boy!"

Jeno menoleh sejenak pada Donghae. "Hai, Ahjussi." Ia kembali bermain.

"Seru sekali! Main apa?" Donghae melirik apa yang sedang dimainkan anak itu.

"Temple run. Kejaran-kejaran gitu, Ahjussi," sahut anak itu tanpa mengalihkan matanya.

Drrt. Drrrt.

iPhone Jeno di atas meja bergetar dan bunyi beberapa kali. Donghae mendekatkan benda itu ke pemiliknya. "Ada yang mengirim whatsapp."

Jeno melihat siapa pengirim pesan di layar, lalu kembali fokus ke iPad. Tampak tidak peduli.

Donghae mengerutkan kening melihatnya. "Kenapa tidak dibalas?"

"Untuk apa? Jeno tidak suka dia" jeno menganggapi tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

Kali ini, kening Donghae mengerut. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Genit, sok kecakepan!" ujar Jeno cuek. "Terlalu banyak gaya!" gumamnya.

Donghae berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya. Tidak menyangka remaja seumuran Jeno sudah bisa menilai seperti itu. Begitu cepatnya waktu berlalu. "Jeno punya pacar?"

Anak itu menggelang. "Tidak. Tapi ada yang Jeno suka. Teman sekelas."

"Ceritakan ke Ahjussi! Bagaimana oranganya?"

Jeno meletakkan iPad dan menatap Donghae. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Nanti Donghae Ahjussi cerita ke Eomma!"

"Untuk apa Ahjussi cerita ke Eomma. Slow, boy." Donghae tersenyum kepadanya.

Donghae seperti mendapati dirinya bertahun-tahun lalu, saat masih seumuran Jeno. Mengalami cinta monyet. Mengagumi seseorang. Surat-suratan dengan orang yang disuka. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan obrolannya dan Jeno. Justru merasa senang dan nyaman. Dan tampaknya anak itu juga nyaman berbicara dengannya.

Sepanjang percakapan mereka, diselingi tawa. Donghae merasakan perasaan yang muncul di hatinya semakin berkembang. Rasa dekat. Rasa ingin menyelami lebih jauh.

"Ahjussi punya pacar?" tanya Jeno sambil menutup tempat makan dan mengambil botol air minumnya.

"Tidak. Belum bertemu yang cocok." Donghae menatap anak itu. "Kalau Eomma-mu punya pacar?"

"Eomma tidak pernah pacaran," tukas Jeno.

Jawaban Jeno membuat Donghae terbayang kehidupan Hyukjae. Benar-benar tidak memberi kesempatan untuk cinta. Tidak mengizinkan dirinya sendiri merasa bahagia.

"Memang kenapa, Ahjusii? Ahjussi suka sama Eomma, ya?" goda Jeno.

Sejenak Donghae kehilangan kata-kata. Alisnya terangkat menatap anak itu. Wajahnya terasa menghangat. Ia tidak mengerti. Padahal hanya digoda seorang anak kecil seperti Jeno. Ia membersihkan kerongkongan, salah tingkah. "Hmm... Jeno suka baca komik tidak?" Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Suka!" Jeno mengangguk penuh semangat. "Kemarin baru baca One Piece seri 60."

"Mau baca Bambino tidak? Ahjussi baru mulai baca juga sih. Soal koki gitu."

"Mau dong, Ahjussi!" Jeno antusias.

"Ya sudah, nanti Jeno bawa pulang saja. Kebetulan ada di loker seri 1,2,3." Donghae menatapnya penuh arti.

Donghae tersenyum melihat Jeno gembira. Binar matanya begitu hidup. Begitu memberi semangat. Sulit menolak arti Jeno untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela napas panjang. Ada keinginan besar untuk menjadi teman bagi Jeno dan Jisung.

"Donghae, Ahjussi!" Jisung membawa cetakan cokelat ke arahnya. "Cokelatnya sudah selesai, terus diapakan lagi, Ahjussi?"

Donghae mengamati warna-warni cokelat leleh di cetakan cokelat, tampak begitu menarik. Ia menambahkan flavouring stroberi beberapa tetes, sehingga aroma manis tercium kuat dari cokelat-cokelat itu, seperti jiwa anak-anak yang bebas. Lalu wajahnya terangkat menatapan Jisung. "Kita pasang stiknya!" katanya riang.

"Berarti tinggal didinginin, ne, Ahjussi?" tanya Jisung penuh semangat.

"Betul! Seratus untuk Jisung!" Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada bocah kecil itu, lalu memasang stik warna-warni dengan gerakan lurus dengan menusuk mengikuti alur cetakan dan memutarnya agar tertutupi lelehan cokelat. Lalu dimasukannya cetakan cokelat itu ke lemari pendingin. "Tinggal tunggu saja!"

Donghae terkekeh geli melihat Jisung bertepuk tangan gembira. Ia mengangkat tubuh bocah kecil itu dan membawa bersamanya duduk di samping Jeno. Dalam benaknya, Donghae merasakan perasaan bahagia jika menjadi ayah yang begitu dekat dengan anak-anaknya.

Mungkin seperti ini rasanya kehidupan sempurna. Merasa nyaman berada ditengah-tengah keluarga yang mencintai dan dicintai olehnya. Ia terus menyelami perasaan hangat yang tidak pernah berhenti memenuhi hatinya. Tapi, apa pun itu, ia percaya Tuhan menghadirkan seseorang dalam hidupnya untuk sebuah alasan.

.

.

.

 **Tidak mudah untukku mengungkapkan masa lalu.**

Hyukjae memandang kulit pie yang baru selesai di dalam loyang dengan lemas. Ia memasukkan bahan-bahan seperti biasa—mentega, gula, tepung terigu, dan kuning telur, tetapi tidak tahu kenapa, sudah tiga kali membuat, hasilnya tetap sama. Hancur. Padahal ia tidak merasa menggunakan kuning telur terlalu banyak. Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

Apa dirinya perlu meminta bantuan Donghae? Sesaat Hyukjae terdiam saat rincian kejadian di dry store dua minggu lalu terkenang di kepalnya. Tatapan itu. Sentuhan itu. Hyukjae menggeleng tegas. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan Donghae dari pikirannya. Sekalipun ia tidak akan pernah meminta bantuan Donghae.

Hyukjae meraih buku resepnya, membaca ulang resep pie crust. Ia mengurut pelan pelipisnya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya pada pie crust buatannya yang hancur. Atau sebaiknya ia membuat kue lain? Tapi... semudah itukah ia menyerah?

"Hyuk..."

Tubuh Hyukjae membeku seketika melihat Donghae berada di dekatnya dengan kemeja dan tas, siap pulang. Dapur dan ruang display sudah sepi. Ia tidak tahu kalau laki-laki itu masih berada di Sweet Sugar. Hyukjae menelan ludah, menyadari Donghae sangat seksi dengan kemeja denim itu. Ia memaksakan diri untuk mengalihkan perhatian, tidak mau berurusan dengan Donghae malam ini.

"Kau yang membuat pie crust ini?" tanya Donghae seraya melihat pie crust itu.

Hyukjae mengangguk, "Iya, kenapa?"

"Sepertinya tadi ada proses yang salah, jadi hasilnya bisa hancur begitu." Donghae meletakkan kembali pie crust dan menatap Hyukjae. "Mau aku bantu?"

"Thanks," ujar Hyukjae tanpa menatapnya. "Aku bisa tangani pie crust sendiri kok."

"Aku bantu." Donghae bekeras. Senyumnya terulas.

Hyukjae tidak sempat menolak. Laki-laki itu sudah meletakkan tasnya dan masuk ke dry store. Tidak lama, Donghae keluar dengan membawa serta bahan-bahan. Protes adalah hal yang tidak berguna saat ini. Donghae tetap akan membuat pie crust tanpa mendengar perkataannya. Tapi, ia menyadari kalau butuh seseorang untuk memperbaiki pie crust-nya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ditambahkan atau dikurangi dalam resepnya. Dihelanya napas panjang, memutuskan menyerah kali ini.

"Membuat kue berbeda dengan memasak, Hyuk." Donghae memisahkan putih dan kuning telur. "Kalau memasak, kurang asin, tinggal tambahkan garam, tapi membuat kue kita harus memastikan bahan-bahan dan prosesnya tepat."

Hyukjae mengamati Donghae yang sedang mencapur mentega dengan tepung terigu dan gula. Denyut nadi Hyukjae berpacu cepat. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin tenang dengan memegang sekuat tenaga permukaan meja. Paru-parunya seakan kekurangan oksigen menghirup aroma mint laki-laki itu.

"Tadi kau mungkin terlalu lama menguleni adonan atau penggunaan telur yang tidak sesuai dengan ukuran bahan." Donghae begitu relaks mencincang tepung terigu dan mentega dengan pisau pastry.

Ketegangan Hyukjae menguap seperti sihir ketika ia terus mengamati gerak tangan Donghae. Campuran tepung terigu dan margarin perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi berbutir-butir. Wajahnya begitu tenang, seluruh konsentrasinya terfokus pada kenikmatan mengadoni pie crust itu.

Donghae menuang pelan-pelan kuning telur, lalu mengaduknya dengan tangan. Ada sesuatu yang bangkit dalam diri Hyukjae melihat keluwesan gerakan Donghae mencampur adonan hingga menyatu padat.

Saat Donghae berpindah ke telanan marmer dan menaburkan tepung terigu, Hyukjae merasakan luapan-luapan emosi yang sangat kuat. Laki-laki itu begitu mempesona dan memikat. Tangannya tampak maskulin bergerak menguleni adonan. Otot-otot tangannya terlihat. Ia menyerah pada indra penglihatannya, memperhatikan adonan menjadi lentur dan lembut di bawah tangan yang seakan-akan membuatnya hidup.

Donghae membulatkan adonan, lalu memindahkannya ke dalam mangkuk stainless dan membungkusnya dengan plastik. Ia memasukkan adonan itu ke lemari es. "Adonan butuh istirahat agar tidak menciut," katanya sambil memasang timer selama lima belas menit. "Apa filling-nya?"

"Vla." Ujar Hyukjae.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Donghae masuk kembali ke ruang penyimpanan dan keluar dengan membawa susu cair, gula, telur, tepung jagung, mentega, dan esens vanilla dalam sebuah wadah. Ia hendak mengambil panci, tapi Hyukjae sudah mendahuluinya.

Hyukjae meletakkan panci di atas kompor. "Untuk yang ini aku bisa." Ia memasukkan susu dan tepung jagung ke dalam panci, kemudian mengaduknya. Darahnya kembali berdesir ketika menyadari Donghae berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Cara Donghae menatapnya membuat tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

"Kenapa melihatku terus?" Hyukjae menyadari yang menjadi fokus perhatian Donghae bukan vla yang sedang dibuatnya, melainkan dirinya. Mendadak wajahnya menghangat.

"Suka saja melihatmu." Donghae tersenyum.

Hyukjae berusaha bersikap tenang, walaupun gerakan-gerakannya terlihat gelisah. Ia memasukkan gula sambil terus mengaduk, sementara sudut matanya melirik Donghae. Laki-laki itu belum berpindah.

Ting!

Suara timer membuat Hyukjae menarik napas lega. Donghae menyiapkan loyang pie berukuran kecil dan mengolesinya dengan mentega. Mata laki-laki mengarah pada Hyukjae. Dirinya cukup sadar bahwa perasaanya terhadap Hyukjae lebih dari rasa tertarik. Lebih dari sekedar peduli. Tapi, ia masih ragu mengakui.

Donghae menipiskan adonan pie dengan rolling pun di atas telenan marmer, tetapi perhatiannya belum bisa beralih dari Hyukjae. Begitu banyak yang ia ingin tanya. Begitu ingin ia melihat lelaki manis itu tersenyum atau tertawa. Bukan hanya sekedar tertawa, tapi benar-benar tertawa.

Setalah adonan selesai diletakkan di loyang, Donghae memasukkannya ke oven dan menyalakan timer. Kali ini tiga puluh liam menit. Kemudian ia kembali ke sisi Hyukjae yang baru selesai berkutat dengan vla. Aroma susu, telur, dan vanili menguar dari dalam panci yang sudah mendidih. Ia mengambil sendok dan mencoba vla itu.

"Nice." Donghae menatap dengan sorot menggoda. "Sudah coba?"

Hyukjae hanya menatap sekilas. "Belum."

Donghae menyendok lagi vla, ditiupnya, lalu menjulurkan ke depan mulut lelaki manis itu.

Dengan dada berdebar-debar, Hyukjae menerima suapan itu. Rasa manis dan harum seperti membuatnya meleleh di depan Donghae. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia mendisiplikan tubuhnya dengan tegas agar tidak melakukan tindakan apa pun.

Kedekatan mereka menimbulkan sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Donghae. Uap panas oven membuatnya berpikir, jika ia menyelinap ke dalam kulkas tentu bisa mendinginkan dirinya. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa kau memutuskan buka usaha katering di Sweet Sugar?" tanyanya untuk memecah keheningan.

"Karena aku suka dunia kuliner." Hyukjae mengangkat bahu pelan.

Donghae bersandar pada meja. Ia memperhatikan lelaki manis itu. "Sejak kapan kau bisa masak dan buat kue?"

"Sejak kecil. Eommaku pintar masak dan buat kue." Hyukjae menyahuti datar.

"Berarti kita tidak beda jauh. Aku juga belajar masak dan buat kue sejak kecil. Bedanya, aku belajar dari Halmonie-ku." Pandangan Donghae menyusuri lantai, seperti sedang mengenang masa lalu. "Peralatan masak Halmonie masih sederhana sekali. Tapi, kata dai, apa pun alatnya, asalkan membuat dengan perasaan senang, pasti hasilnya enak."

Mendengar kata-kata Donghae membuat Hyukjae menatap lekat laki-laki itu. Ada hal baru yang ditemukannya dari Donghae.

"The purpose of our lives is to be happy, right? That's why i believe that making others happy will include my happiness." Donghae tersenyum penuh arti.

Hyukjae masih belum bisa bersuara. Donghae membuat dirinya membeku seketika. Apakah laki-laki itu setulus kata-katanya? Bisakah ia percaya?

Ting!

Suara timer menyentak kesadaran keduanya. Donghae masih tersenyum sebelum menjauh ke oven. Harum pie manis sangat menyenangkan. Ia membiarkan dingin sebelum mengoleskan cokelat putih dan menaruhnya di lemari pendingin agar mengeras serta tidak mudah hancur. Sementara itu, Hyukjae mengambil stroberi dari ruang pendingin dan memotong-motongnya.

Setelah kulit pie mengeras, Donghae bergerak mengisinya dengan campuran vla, mengiasnya dengan stroberi di atasnya dan menyiramkan selai aprikot hinga terlihat begitu mengilat dan memikat. "Try it." Kata Donghae sambil mengelap tangannya.

Hyukjae sedikit ragu-ragu mengambil kue itu. Rasanya lembut ketika menyentuh lidah, gurih, dan manis. Asam-manis, tepatnya. Kulitnya begitu lembut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae.

"Enak." Hyukjae menjawab datar. Sesungguhnya ia begitu terpesona dengan rasa pie itu.

"Kerja sama yang bagus, kan?" Donghae tersenyum puas.

Hyukjae berpikir sesaat, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Untuk saat ini, ya." Ia menyibakkan poninya yang mulai memanjang dan membuka-buka catatan resepnya untuk membetulkan beberapa hal disana.

Sepasang mata Donghae menyipit melihat sesuatu di pelipis lelaki manis itu. Seperti bekas sebuah luka sobek yang memanjang dan dijahit. Ia menjulurkan tangannya hati-hati ke luka itu. "Hyuk, ini—"

Tangan Hyukjae terangkat ke pelipis. Ia tahu benar bekas luka yang dimaksud Donghae. Dengan cepat ia kembali menurunkan poni untuk menutupi lukanya. "Bukan apa-apa"

"Itu bekas jahitan, kan?" Donghae mendesak.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, Chef ." Hyukjae melihat jam tangannya sekilas, lalu membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Kau bisa bercerita apa pun padaku, Hyuk." Donghae menatapnya cemas.

Hyukjae pura-pura tidak mendengar Donghae. Ia membawa buku-bukunya keluar dapur. Tidak menyangka hari ni akan berjalan begitu panjang dan begitu tidak terduga. Sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, Hyukjae menganggap tidak ada orang yang peduli dan ia bisa menyembunyikan luka itu. Tapi, begitu Donghae menanyakannya, ia sperti terjaga dari lamunan yang bitu lama. Tanpa menoleh lagi, ia membuka pintu dan menghilang dari ruangan itu.

Dalam keterpakuannya, Donghae menatap pintu dapur yang sudah ditutup kembali. Lelaki manis itu lebih memilih melarikan diri. Begitu tinggi dan tebal dinding yang dibangun Hyukjaee. Bagaimanapun caranya ia meruntuhkannya, ia justru terbentur. Tapi, ia tidak ingin berhenti berusaha. Ia ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang Hyukjae, tidak tahu kenapa dan untuk apa. Ia hanya merasa perasaan yang ada semakin menguat di dadanya dan ia ingin membuat Hyukjae percaya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf untuk typo yang masih bertebaran, dan maaf jika ada yang kurang nyaman dalam pergantian cast dan perubahan cast menjadi Boys Love, apalagi dengan tema MPREG yang ada di FF Remake ini. Ini hanya sekedar untuk meramaikan Fanfic HaeHyuk yang semakin jarang dijumpai di FFn. Dan, segala Review positif yang kalian berikan, sepenuhnya aku persembahkan untuk **Sefryana Khairil ^^**

 **TERIMA KASIH yang sudah menyempatkan untuk Review^^**

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	8. Chapter 8

SWEET NOTHING

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **SWEET NOTHING** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita. Dan. Didalam Fanfic ini anggap saja seorang lelaki bisa melahirkan, dan membesarkan seorang anak.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi/MPREG harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 7

I think I'm fallin'

Fallin' in love with you

"Fallin, Janno Gibbs"

.

.

.

Sepertinya Hyukjae sama sekali tidak ingin berbagi dengannya, pikir Donghae saat melirik Hyukjae yang duduk di sampingnya di dalam mobil. Lelaki manis itu hampir tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari catatan yang sedang dibacanya. Mereka baru saja mengadakan food test untuk pie-pie yang mereka buat di tempat katering milik Hyukjae—sebelum diluncurkan, mereka ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapan tentang kue-kue itu. Awalnya, mereka ingin datang sendiri-sendiri, tapi karena ada sedikit masalah pada mobil Hyukjae, lelaki manis itu setuju datang bersama Donghae.

Sudah dua minggu sejak mereka membuat pie bersama dan Donghae melihat bekas lukanya. Tapi, Hyukjae tidak juga buka suara tentang hal itu. Benar-benar seseorang yang rumit, namun menarik. Sederhana, namun misterius. Seandainya saja lelaki manis itu mau sedikit saja membuka diri. Mau sedikit berbagi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang chicken mushroom pie tadi? Apa perlu mengubah resepnya lagi?" Donghae mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Bisa saja. Kita tambahkan keju," ujar Hyukjae tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku catatannya. Suaranya terdengar sangat datar.

Donghae meliriknya lagi. "Hmm, ya... bisa saja menambahkan keju. Tapi, menurutku, tanpa tambahan apa pun, chicken mushroom buatanmu memang enak. Kau bisa membuat rasa gurih yang pas."

Hyukjae tidak menanggapi laki-laki itu. Hanya mengangkat alisnya dan melihat ke arah Donghae sekilas.

Senyuman atau rayuan tidak akan memberikan efek apa-apa pada Hyukjae. Matanya terus membaca tulisan tangan di catatan yang dipegangnya, menyiratkan tanpa kata-kata bahwa catatan itu lebih menarik dibandingkan berbicara dengannya.

Donghae melihat jalan bercabang di depannya. Satu mengarah ke sebuah bundaran, satu lagi pintu masuk tol. Sebuah pikiran terlintas di benaknya dan ia membelokkan stir ke arah masuk tol. Kalau Hyukjae berhasil memenangi satu ronde, ia punya cara lain untuk memenangi ronde selanjutnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlangsung dalam keheningan. Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mengernyit saat menyadari di mana mereka berada. "Kenapa masuk tol? Kau harusnya berbelok ke bundaran tadi!"

"Aku memang tidak mengarah kerumahmu," ujar Donghae santai.

"Maksudmu?" Hyukjae memandang Donghae bingung.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Mata Donghae berkilat jail.

Kerutan di kening Hyukjae semakin dalam. "What?!" ia menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Kau harus mengantarkanku pulang!"

"Well, aku yang pegang kendali mobil ini, Sanjangnim." Donghae menatapnya sekilat dengan senyum puas.

"You cant't do this to me, chef!" Hyukjae terlihat penuh emosi. "Antarkan aku pulang!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Donghae menanggapi tenang. "Kau mau turun di jalan tol?"

"Arrghhhh!" Hyukjae menggeram, tahu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia menggertakkan gigi. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Saat libur, harusnya kita melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bukan?" Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae. Hatinya di penuhi gejolak emosi. Sikap Donghae selalu membuatnya marah dan sangat tidak nyaman. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Donghae inginkan. Tapi, kalau laki-laki itu berani macam-macam, jangan harap nyawanya bisa bertahan lebih lama di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana? Makan, nonton, atau membeli sesuatu—mungkin?" tanya Donghae ketika dirinya dan Hyukjae memasuki sebuah mall.

"Terserah. Ini, kan, acaramu," jawab Hyukjae tak acuh.

Donghae memandangi sekitarnya, kemudian kembali menatap Hyukjae. "Mau nonton? Aku tidak tahu film baru apa yang bagus. Tapi kita lihat saja dulu, bagaimana?"

Hyukjae mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berminat dengan hal-hal konyol seperti ini—kencan atau menikmati hari bersama pasangan. Benar-benar kegiatan yang membuang-buang waktu.

Mereka berjalan menuju eskalator untuk naik ke lantai selanjutnya. Tanpa pernah di duga Hyukjae, ia merasakan ada tangan menyentuh punggungnya, seakan ingin melindunginya. Sekilas, ia melirik Donghae di sampingya. Jantungnya berdegup keras. Ia bagai tersengat listrik. Entah mengapa, ia justru merasa aman.

Ketika eskalator bergerak naik, Donghae menurunkan tangannya. Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam berusaha untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang sempat kosong. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya merespons secara mengejutkan. Ada sesuatu yang lama ingin dirasakannya, mulai mengalirinya. Ada sesuatu yang dulu hilang, di temukannya dalam sentuhan itu.

.

.

.

 **Di kedalaman bola matanya, aku terlarut dalam pusarannya.**

Cahaya berpendar-pendar dari layar bioskop, menerangi ruang luas yang gelap dan tampak sepi. Hyukjae memandangi sekelilingnya, bangku-bangku memanjang hanya terisi beberapa baris. Di deretan tempatnya dan Donghae duduk, hanya ada mereka berdua dan dua orang di pojok. Mungkin karena hari kerja. Hyukjae menyandarkan punggungnya, berusaha relaks menikmati tontonan di layar sambil menunggu Donghae yang sedang ke toilet.

Berapa lama Donghae kalau buang air kecil sebenarnya? Atau mungkin laki-laki itu sakit perut? Hyukjae melirik jam tangannya. Sudah lebih dari lima menit Donghae keluar studio. Ia melihat kembali sekelilingnya, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Donghae masuk kembali. Pikirannya melayang kepada kemungkinan Donghae meninggalkannya sendirian di sana. Kalaupun iya, tidak apa-apa. Ia juga bisa pulang sendiri!

Hyukjae mencoba menikmati film yang di tontonnya. Ia bukan orang yang suka menonton film, tapi untuk satu ini menarik juga. Adegan-adegan yang dilihatnya membuatnya merasa geli dan akhirnya melepaskan tawa. Anehnya, tertawa seperti ini membuat salah satu sudut hatinya merasa lega.

"I'm happy to know you can laugh just like that."

Suara Donghae yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Hyukjae menoleh karena cukup terkejut. Mata mereka yang begitu dekat, membuat dadanya berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya menegang. Laki-laki itu memberikan sebungkus besar popcron dan minuman dingin. Dengan santai, Donghae duduk di sampingnya sambil meletakkan minumannya sendiri di tempatnya.

Hyukjae menatap popcorn di tangannya. Jadi, Donghae lama keluar studio untuk membelikannya popcorn? Setelah membeli tiket, mereka memang langsung masuk studio. Tapi sebelum film dimulai ada yang menawarkan, kenapa repot-repot ke luar studio? Tidak mungkin laki-laki ini berniat jahat—seperti meracuninya, kan? Ia mengangkat bahu pelan, tidak ingin berpikir lagi dan mulai makan popcornnya. Disodorkannya makanan itu pada Donghae. Laki-laki itu mengambil beberapa popcorn tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar, kemudian tertawa lepas melihat adegan lucu.

Sambil memakan popcorn-nya, Hyukjae berusaha kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke layar. Tapi, sayangnya, sulit baginya untuk berkonsentrasi lagi. Gambar di layar seolah kilasan cepat di matanya. Ia lebih menikmati keberadaan Donghae. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Setiap berdekatan dengan Donghae, menghirup aroma tubuhnya, mendengar suaranya, kenapa selalu mempercepat detak jantungnya?

Tangan Hyukjae yang tengah merogoh popcorn terhenti ketika menemukan sebuah potongan kertas kecil. Dari cahaya layar, ia melihat ada tulisan tangan di sana. Seperti tulisan tangan Donghae. Ia melirik laki-laki tampan itu sekilas, lalu membaca tulisan itu.

 **Don't look back on things that hurt.**

Jantung Hyukjae berdegup keras. tangannya terasa gemetar memegang kertas itu. Ia cukup terkejut dengan tulisan itu, tapi berusaha tenang. Ia makan lagi popcorn-nya sambil merogoh-rogoh ke dalamnya. Mungkin saja Donghae tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kertas tadi popcorn. Begitu menemukan kembali sebuah kertas kecil, dibuangnya jauh-jauh kemungkinan tadi. Ia membaca kertas kedua itu.

 **Do you see the beauty in you?**

Mau tidak mau, wajah Hyukjae menghangat. Beruntung mereka berada di ruang gelap, sehingga rona merah di wajahnya tidak terlihat. Ia merasakan hangat sebentuk perhatian. Dengan penasaran, Hyukjae kembali merogoh popcorn-nya. Tapi, ketika Donghae menoleh padanya, Hyukjae menghentikan tangannya dan mencoba bersikap tenang. Ia memakan popcorn-nya dengan mata ke arah layar.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat gelisah sekali?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum—seakan mengerti arti sikap lelaki manis itu.

Lewat sudut matanya, Hyukjae melirik Donghae. "Kenapa? Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh... okay." Donghae menatap layar masih dengan senyumnya itu.

Hyukjae merasakan jantungnya semakin berdentam-dentam. Ada kebahagiaan, kepanikan, sekaligus kebingungan dalam dirinya. Baru sekarang ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Ia mengamati Donghae yang lagi-lagi tertawa saat melihat sebuah adegan. Tidak tahu darimana datangnya, ia menyukai apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi, ia tidak ingin terbawa perasaannya dan lekas mengalihkan matanya.

.

.

.

Bahasa tubuh Hyukjae keluar dari bioskop menyatakan kalau lelaki manis itu gusar dan matanya menyorotkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang di simpannya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Donghae mengamatinya, meskipun lelaki manis itu berusaha keras menutupinya.

Suasana perjalanan pulang di mobil Donghae begitu senyap. Keduanya bisa dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sekali Donghae melirik Hyukjae lewat ekor matanya. Setelah nonton, mereka sama tidak tahu tempat yang ingin dituju dan Hyukjae memilih pulang. Sebenarnya, Donghae ingin bersamanya lebih lama. Ingin melihat lelaki manis itu tersenyum. Ingin mendengarnya tertawa. Tepatnya, ia ingin membuat Hyukjae gembira.

"Kau tahu tidak, Hyuk. Dulu, waktu kali peratama masuk dapur, aku merasa kaget juga." Donghae membuka percakapan di antara keheningan. Ia melirik sekilas. "Ritme kerja di dapur begitu cepat, keras, dan menuntut semangat besar. Dan juga, Chef-ku dulu itu ingin segalanya perfect. Salah sedikit, taringnya muncul. Tapi, dari dia aku belajar banyak untuk kerja lebih baik."

Hyukjae melirik Donghae, lantas menatap keluar jendela. Ia mendengarkannya. Entah mengapa, saat ini ia suka mendengarkan Donghae bercerita. Laki-laki itu membuatnya berbeda dengan melakukan hal-hal yang tak pernah di lakukannya. Menunjukkan semua hal tak terduga.

"Buatku, semua dalam hidup itu proses. Aku belajar tentang, sponge cake, chiffon cake, butter cake, genoise cake, pie, puff pastry, choux pastry, dan lain-lain, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana membuat kue-kue itu enak dan disukai orang." Donghae tersenyum mengenang masa lalunya. "Dulu, aku membuat genoise cake beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja gagal. Well, warm mixed memang tidak gampang. Aku pernah mengocok telur pas airnya terlalu banyak, hasilnya air masuk ke tempat adonan. Berantakan semua. Tapi, pelan-pelan aku akhirnya bisa membuat genoise cake yang legit." Ia menghela napas pelan. Di tatapnya Hyukjae singkat. "Kita mungkin pernah melakukan kesalahan, tapi pasti ada saatnya kita berhasil—kalau kita mau. Semua daari diri kita."

Jantung Hyukjae berdegup keras mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Benaknya mengingat kata-kata Junsu tentang memberi dirinya kesempatan. Tapi, tidak. Ia tidak membutuhkan perubahan. Apa pun bentuknya. Dulu, ia percaya akan bahagia, lalu terluka. Berubah pun hasilnya tidak akan jauh berbeda.

Melihat Hyukaje tidak menanggapi apa-apa, Donghae merasa lelaki manis itu tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraannya. Ia pun ikut terdiam. Membiarkan semua larut dalam kebisuan.

Ketika mobil Donghae berhenti di depan rumah Hyukjae, lelaki manis itu meraih tasnya, bersiap-siap keluar dari mobil. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia perlu bicara untuk membatasi kedekatan mereka. Termasuk juga, perasaan mereka. "Kalau kau pikir aku suka dengan semua ini, kau salah. Aku juga minta, kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Jeno dan Jisung. Dan, jangan berjanji macam-macam dengan mereka."

"Aku tidak menjajikan apapun," kata Donghae.

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Apa salahnya kalau aku dekat dengan Jeno dan Jisung?" tatapan Donghae langsung tertuju pada Hyukjae.

Mata laki-laki itu mengunci tatapan Hyukjae, membuatnya dipenuih gejolak emosi juga sesuatu perasaan yang tidak ia mengerti. Cara Donghae menatapnya, membuatnya meleleh. Ia menguatkan diri. "Aku ingin mengajarkan anak-anakku untuk tidak berharap—dengan siapa pun. Aku ingin mereka kuat—bahkan saat tidak punya siapa-siapa."

"Apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu begini?" sergah Donghae tak sabar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Memang bukan." Donghae menyetujui. Matanya masih menatap lekat lelaki manis itu. "Cuma aku tidak suka melihatmu mengurung diri sendiri. Aku tahu kau sedang melindungi diri. Dan itu membuatku penasaran, kau melindungi diri dari siapa?"

Hyukjae kehilangan kata-kata. Baru kali ini ada seorang laki-laki yang memperhatikannya sedemikian rupa. Mengamati kesehariannya. Membaca lukanya. Ingin tahu tentang hidupnya. Tapi, ia tidak mau menyerah dan percaya begitu saja. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya dan bicara lebih pelan. "Alasanku masih sama, karena aku peduli."

"Kenapa kau peduli denganku?" Hyukjae berusaha mengabaikan sensasi menggelitik yang timbul karena kedekatan mereka.

Donghae tidak menemukan jawabannya. Otaknya bekerja keras mencari, sementara matanya berpandangan dengan mata Hyukjae. Semua rasanya buntu. Harum tubuh Hyukjae terhirup oleh hidung Donghae, membuat napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia menikmati mata yang menyala-nyala di depannya penuh emosi, lalu pandangannya turun ke bibir Hyukjae. Bibir itu setenga tebuka, mematahkan kendali dirinya. Di luar kehendaknya, Donghae mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hyukjae dan mencium bibirnya.

Hyukjae terkejut. Tubuhnya membeku. Kesegaran aroma yang keluar dari napas lelaki tampan itu terhirup olehnya, membuat otaknya kosong. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan bibir Donghae mencium lembut bibirnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Hasrat dan kebutuhan dasar yang lama tidak terpenuhi, meluap ke permukaan. Bibir Donghae memberikan sensasi hangat dan nikmat. Begitu menggoda. Begitu memabukkan. Hyukjae hampir lupa akan dirinya. Beruntung, tepat sebelum ia membalas ciuman itu, akal sehatnya kembali. Menyentaknya dengan begitu keras.

Tubuh Hyukjae menegang seketika. Ia mendorong tubuh Donghae sekuat mungkin agar Donghae menjauh darinya. Napasnya tersenggal. Wajah Hyukjae merah padam. Matanya menatap Donghae dengan kilat marah dan terguncang. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dipenuhi luapan emosi.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya!" suara Hyukjae bergetar sambil berusaha meredakan napasnya.

"Hyuk..." Donghae berujar parau seraya mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan juga mengendalikan aliran napasnya.

"Berengsek!" potong Hyukjae cepat. Sensasi ciuman tadi masih membekas dalam benaknya dan ia takut mereka berdua kehilangan kendali lagi. Tanpa menunggu kata-kata Donghae, ia segera keluar dari mobil.

Donghae terpaku. Ia menatap kepergian Hyukjae dengan pandangan bingung seraya mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Otaknya terasa tumpul saat berciuman dengan Hyukjae. Kejadian tadi benar-benar diluar kendali. Bagaimana ia bisa bertidnak sebodoh itu? Donghae memaki dirinya sendiri. Tangannya meremas stir kuat-kuat. Mungkin nasibnya di Sweet Sugar tidak akan lama lagi.

Tapi, tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hyukjae lebih menakutkannya. Tidak peduli apa pun reaksi lelaki manis itu padanya, melihat Hyukjae adalah alasan utamanya terus bertahan di Sweet Sugar.

Beberapa saat terdiam, sedikit demi sedikit kesadaran Donghae muncul. Kepeduliaanya pada Hyukjae karena dirinya jatuh cinta pada lelaki manis itu. Karena ia tidak bisa melihat Hyukjae terluka. Karena ia tidak bisa membiarkan Hyukjae mengurung diri saja. Namun, bagaimana membuat Hyukjae percaya padanya? Jantung Donghae berdegup cepat. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana meluluhkannya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. Mungkin ia harus mencoba bicara dengan Hyukjae. Atau mungkin menyiapkan banyak cara.

.

.

.

Hyukjae masuk ke kamarnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di daun pintu. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Napasnya masih belum teratur. Jantungnya berdentam-dentam begitu keras. ia masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di lakukannya dengan Donghae. Ujung jarinya menyentuh bibirnya. Masih terasa jelas bibir Donghae di bibirnya. Membayangkan bagaimana bibir laki-laki itu menciumnya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Kedua kakinya seakan kehilangan pijakan. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Mengapa sentuhan, tatapan, dan—bahkan—ciuman Donghae bisa membuatnya lupa akan segalanya.

Bodoh! Tolol! Hyukjae memaki dirinya bertubi-tubi. Ia merasa marah dan putus asa karena dirinya hampir kehilangan kendali. Ia hampir saja hanyut dalam pesona yang sengaja dibuat Donghae untuk membuatnya menyerah pada laki-laki itu. Semua lelaki di matanya sama, ada hanya untuk membuat terluka. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Berengsek! Kalau saja ia tidak memikirkan Sweet Sugar, sudah dipecatnya Donghae sejak lama.

Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Di lakukannya berulang kali hingga kesadarannya pulih kembali. Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya. Matanya menekuri lantai. Tidak dipungkirinya, Donghae perlahan-lahan mengetuk pintu yang sekian lama terkunci rapat di hatinya. Tapi, ia akan lebih berhati-hati agar Donghae tidak dapat membukanya. Ia akan lebih ketat melindungi dirinya. Menyelamatkan hatinya agar tidak terjerumus semakin dalam oleh perasaannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf untuk typo yang masih bertebaran, dan maaf jika ada yang kurang nyaman dalam pergantian cast dan perubahan cast menjadi Boys Love, apalagi dengan tema MPREG yang ada di FF Remake ini. Ini hanya sekedar untuk meramaikan Fanfic HaeHyuk yang semakin jarang dijumpai di FFn. Dan, segala Review positif yang kalian berikan, sepenuhnya aku persembahkan untuk **Sefryana Khairil ^^**

Btw, aku menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian ya, agar nantinya FF Remake ini semakin nyaman buat dibaca kalian. Dan juga, maaf untuk update ngaretnya^^ tapi kalian tenang, walaupun terkadang slow update, FF ini bakal aku tamatin. Tiga bab selanjutnya udah selesai di ketik, jadi kemungkinan bisa update cepet. Buat informasi aja nih, aku gak berani update kalau bab selanjutnya belum aku ketik. Takut nantinya pas males ngetik malah gak ada stok haha. Sekali lagi terimakasih buat review yang kalian berikan untuk ff remake ini^^

 **TERIMA KASIH yang sudah menyempatkan untuk Review^^**

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	9. Chapter 9

SWEET NOTHING

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **SWEET NOTHING** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita. Dan. Didalam Fanfic ini anggap saja seorang lelaki bisa melahirkan, dan membesarkan seorang anak.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi/MPREG harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 8

Can't you see that you lie to yourself

"Too much to ask, Avril Lavigne"

.

.

.

 **Luka membuatku buta.**

 **Aku tidak tahu apakah ini cinta atau hanya ilusi belaka.**

Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam saat memasuki dapur. Ada kekhawatiran tersendiri ia akan bertemu Donghae. Hampir semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Semua pikirannya tertuju pada persitiwa ciuman itu dan Donghae. Dengan tekad kuat untuk melupakan, seharusnya Hyukjae sudah bisa tenang, tapi banyangan kejadian itu terus membayanginya tanpa henti, membuatnya resah dan gelisah.

Ketika tidak melihat sang koki di dapur, Hyukjae merasa cukup lega. Ia melihat fruit tart yang baru matang belum diisi dengan uah-buahan, lalu segera ke ruangan pendingin. Namun, baru beberapa langkah masuk ke ruangan pendingin, ia mendapati Donghae di sana.

Mereka saling bertatapan, terpaku. Bisu. Tidak mengerti apa yang harus mereka katakan lebih dulu.

Hyukjae mengarahkan matanya ke mata laki-laki itu. Mau tidak mau, ia mengakui bahwa Donghae memancarkan kehangatan yang mampu melelehkan seluruh isi ruangan pendingin. Ia lekas menaikkan dagunya dan melangkahkan kaki melewati Donghae.

Dengan cepat, Donghae menghalangi langkah Hyukjae. "Aku ingin bicara, Hyuk."

"Aku banyak kerjaan," jawab Hyukjae dingin sambil melangkah ke celah samping tubuh Donghae. Tetapi, lelaki itu kembali menghalangi langkahnya. Tak ada jalan lain baginya selain diam di tempat. "Jangan halangi jalanku," desisnya.

"Aku akan tetap di sini sampai kita selesai bicara."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan kilatan tajam. Mata lelaki tampan itu membuat hatinya bergetar, tapi ia berusaha keras untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak gentar. "Apa yang perlu kita bicarakan?"

"Ciuman itu. Aku—kita."

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan soal itu," ujar Hyukjae. Ia tidak mau mengingat-ingat kejadian itu lagi. Diputar tubuhnya, berbalik ke pintu.

Donghae meraih pergelangan tangan Hyukjae cepat. Ia berdiri di hadapan lelaki manis itu, menatap lekat. "Hyuk, aku tidak mungkin mencium orang yang aku tidak suka. Dan, pasti seseorang itu spesial untukku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hyukjae mengernyit, bingung.

Donghae menarik napas pelan. "Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku, Hyuk. Aku punya perasaan lebih terhadapmu."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataanmu itu," tukas Hyukjae cepat. Namun, ia tidak bisa menghindari desiran darahnya dan sekuat tenaga menutupi degup jantungnya yang kian cepat.

Tangan Donghae yang berada di pergelangan tangan Hyukjae, turun ke telapak untuk menggenggamnya. Memberi keyakinan pada lelaki manis itu. "Kau bagiku lebih dari seorang atasan atau rekan kerja, Hyuk. Dan, aku ingin kita bisa saling kenal lebih dekat."

Ada sesuatu yang membuat perut Hyukjae hangat mendengar semua itu. Denyut nadinya terasa menguat seketika. Tapi, ia segera menarik tangannya. Menatap tegas. "Otakmu tidak beres, Chef! Lebih baik kau kerjakan kerjaanmu dan lupakan hal-hal konyol!"

"Apanya yang konyol, Hyuk?" Donghae merasa tidak terima dengan tanggapan Hyukjae. Ia bisa melihat mata lelaki manis itu memberikan jawaban berbeda.

"Ya, pikiranmu!" dengus Hyukjae sebal.

Donghae mulai tidak sabar. Ia mengunci tatapan Hyukjae dalam tatapannya. "Kalau aku bilang, aku jatuh cinta denganmu, itu juga konyol?"

Ucapan Donghae membuat Hyukjae merasa dunia seakan berhenti berputar seketika. Ia benar-benar tak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Donghae jatuh cinta padanya? Apa lelaki di hadapannya sudah kehilangan logikanya? Tidakkah Donghae berpikir siapa dirinya? Usia mereka? Hyukjae tertawa sinis. "Bukan Cuma konyol tapi gila!"

"Kau tanya aku kenapa aku peduli denganmu, kan? Itu jawabannya, karena aku jatuh cinta padamu." Donghae berkeras membuatnya percaya. "Aku menyayangimu, Hyuk."

Dalamnya kata-kata Donghae membuat semua terserap keluar dari dalam diri Hyukjae, masuk ke dalam mata Donghae yang menarik pintu hatinya untuk terbuka. Ia hanya terdiam. Terpaku. Matanya menatap lurus laki-laki itu. Tapi, ia terlalu takut menemukan cinta di mata Donghae. Ia terlalu takut pada hal-hal yang akan meluluhlantakkan perasaannya. Terlalu takut merasakan sakit pada akhirnya. Ia tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada Donghae. Ia harus menyelamatkan dunia yang telah dibangunnya sekian lama.

Sebelum berhasil mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Hyukjae terkesiap oleh sentuhan tangan Donghae yang kembali meraih tangannya. Ia hanya dapat mengerjap, bingung. Semua ini hal baru untukknya. Ia kesulitan menghadapinya.

Donghae menatapnya penuh arti. "Beri kesempatan untukku dan dirimu juga, Hyuk."

"Aku rasa kau benar-benar tidak waras, Hae!" Hyukjae melepaskan tangannya. Ia tidak boleh ikut menjadi gila. Terlebih, lelaki ini jauh lebih muda daripada dirinya. Kedua matanya mempertajam tatapannya. "Yang perlu kau tahu, dalam hidupku sudah tidak ada tempat untuk seseorang. Kalau pun aku membuka kesempatan, orang itu bukan kau. Karena aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadapmu!"

Donghae mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hyukjae dan menatapnya lebih dekat. "Tapi aku merasa kau juga punya perasaan yang sama sepertiku."

Hyukjae menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya terasa kering menyadari kedekatakan tubuh mereka. Ia takut tubuhnya berkhianat, ketika matanya turun ke bibir Donghae, ada keinginan untuk merasakan bibir itu kembali. Tangannya mengepal, menahan diri, dan kembali menatap mata Donghae. "Karena kau merasa mempunyai wajah yang rupawan, semua orang akan suka padamu—termasuk aku?" Hyukjae tersenyum masam. "Aku bukan orang bodoh seperti itu!"

Emosi Donghae tersulut mendengar penilaian Hyukjae terhadapnya. Ia berusaha menjaga nada suaranya. "Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu! Aku merasa dan aku melihat itu di matamu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus memakai kaca pembesar, Chef. Supaya kau melihat lebih jelas!" ujar Hyukjae gusar.

Donghae mencondongkan wajahnya. Matanya menatap dengan kilat emosi yang sama besarnya. "Tatap aku, bilang kau tidak suka denganku."

Hyukjae mengerjap, bingung melihat sepasang mata itu menatapnya begitu dalam seakan-akan ingin menguak isi hatinya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan seperti apa perasaannya. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Darahnya mengalir semakin deras. Kepalan tangannya menguat. "Aku tidak menyukaimu! Puas?"

Mendengarnya membuat Donghae diam sejenak. Entah mengapa ia merasa bukan itu perasaan Hyukjae sesungguhnya. Sorot matanya berubah gundah. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa memberi kesempatan buatku, Hyuk?"

Hyukjae merasa itu jawaban terbaiknya. Tidak ada masa depan bagi dirinya dan Donghae. Dirinya pun merasa terlalu tua untuk hubungan yang ujungnya sia-sia. Lelaki itu harus membuang perasaan dan harapannya. Ia pun akan berusaha menjaga jarak di antara mereka.

"Kau jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi, nantinya akan sakit hati." Ujar Hyukjae pelan namun dingin.

"Apa salah kalau aku jatuh cinta kepadamu?" mata Donghae tampak kecewa.

"Salah, karena kau jatuh cinta bukan dengan orang yang tepat," ujar Hyukjae seraya bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang pendingin. Laki-laki itu tidak menahannya kini.

Donghae hanya memandangi bayangan punggung Hyukjae hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Mungkin bukan orang yang tepat, tapi hatinya menunjukkan ke arah Hyukjae. Hatinya memilih Hyukjae. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tahu tidak mungkin salah menilai perasaannya. Jika ini sebuah kekeliruan, perasaannya terlalu kuat untuk hanya menjadi sebuah ilusi belaka.

Sementara itu, Hyukjae masuk ke ruangannya, berusaha mengatur napas. Tanpa sadar, didadanya sesak. Kenapa harus merasa berat? Mungkin hanya perasaan tidak tega melihat Donghae kecewa. Ia menghela napas panjang. Semua akan kembali seperti biasa. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kali ini pendek kan? Iya kok aku tahu, tapi ini aku update sesuai Bab di novel aslinya, biar nantinya gak bingung, terus biar bikin kalian gregetan juga hahaha. Jadi buat kalian-kalian yang suka pada bilang pendek harap maklum ya^^

Maaf untuk typo yang masih bertebaran, dan maaf jika ada yang kurang nyaman dalam pergantian cast dan perubahan cast menjadi Boys Love, apalagi dengan tema MPREG yang ada di FF Remake ini. Ini hanya sekedar untuk meramaikan Fanfic HaeHyuk yang semakin jarang dijumpai di FFn. Dan, segala Review positif yang kalian berikan, sepenuhnya aku persembahkan untuk **Sefryana Khairil ^^**

 **TERIMA KASIH yang sudah menyempatkan untuk Review^^**

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	10. Chapter 10

SWEET NOTHING

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **SWEET NOTHING** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita. Dan. Didalam Fanfic ini anggap saja seorang lelaki bisa melahirkan, dan membesarkan seorang anak.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi/MPREG harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 9

It's in your eyes, I can see it

The look of a woman in love

"Only a Woman Like you, Michael Bolton"

.

.

.

 **Pelan-pelan aku menyadari, aku takut ketika tidak mendapatimu di sisi.**

Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil men-spuitkan butter cream merah muda di atas flower nail sambil memutar, membuat kelopak bunga mawar di sekeliling putik yang telah jadi dan meletakkannya di atas cake yang telah di lapisi butter cream putih. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia dapat melihat seluruh kesibukan dapur. Biasanya, memandangi dapur Sweet Sugar bisa mengurangi kegelisahannya, tapi sejak percakapannya dengan Donghae beberapa hhari lalu, ia selalu merasa gelisah.

Saat matanya melihat ke arah seorang laki-laki yang tengah meletakkan gula karamel berbentuk sarang burung dengan sangat hati-hati di atas cake dobos torte, Hyukjae berusaha tenang. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, mengapa memperhatikan Donghae saja bisa membuatnya resah setengah mati. Seharusnya ia tidak mengingat bagaimana laki-laki itu menciumnya. Karena ia yakin tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa kepada Donghae.

Hyukjae menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, menahannya selama beberapa detik, lalu menghembuskannya. Ia menspuitkan butter cream hijau di antara bunga-bunga yang telah dibuatnya. Sambil membuat sulur-sulur daun hingga ke tepi cake, diam-diam perhatian Hyukjae kembali pada Donghae yang masih sibuk menghias dobos torte. Wajah laki-laki itu tampak begitu serius. Dalam balutan jubah koki, badan Donghae yang atletis, begitu maskulin dan mempesona. Garis-garis serius wajahnya, membuat lelaki itu semakin tampan. Begitu tampannya hingga dada Hyukjae berdesir.

Ketika Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya, mata mereka bertemu. Ada jeda panjang. Wajah Hyukjae terasa menghangat. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia segera menunduk pada cake yang sedang di hiasnya, salah tingkah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya?

"Kenapa kau melihatku terus dari tadi" tanya Donghae dengan senyum menggoda.

"Siapa yang melihatmu? Percaya diri sekali!" Hyukjae balik bertanya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan jantungnya yang berdentum-dentum. Suaranya terdengar ketus.

Donghae meninggalkan dobos torte-nya dan menghampiri Hyukjae. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kenapa, kau tidak mengaku saja tentang perasaanmu, Hyuk?" ujarnya pelan.

Kening Hyukjae mengernyit. Ia berusaha menjaga sikapnya. "Perasaan apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!"

Sudut bibir Donghae terangkat membentuk senyum geli. "Lalu kenapa melihatku terus dari tadi?"

"Aku tidak melihatmu!" dustanya. Hyukjae gemas sendiri.

Mendengar nada suara Hyukjae meninggi dan mata di seluruh dapur melihat mereka, Donghae tidak membantah. Lelaki manis itu sedang uring-uringan, sehinga melampiaskannya dengan emosi yang tidak bisa di kendalikan. Donghae kembali ke tempatnya dengan mata sesekali mengamati Hyukjae. Ia bisa membaca dalam sorot matanya, lelaki manis itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, namun sekuat tenaga menyangkalnya.

Saat telepon di dapur berdering. Donghae dan Hyukjae dengan sigap meraihnya. Namun, laki-laki itu memberikan keleluasaan atasannya untuk menjawab. Hyukjae meliriknya seraya mendengarkan pesanan dari pelayan. Tubuh Donghae yang begitu dekat dengannya, membuat keresahannya menjadi-jadi. Harum mint yang terhirup hidungnya langsung membuat syaraf-syarafnya gelisah. Ia tidak mendengar jelas pesanan kue yang terakhir. "Apa, Joy? Opera? Oh, tiramisu gulung. Oke" batinnya merutuk karena tidak fokus. Tentu saja opera dan tiramisu sangat jauh!

"Jadi dua lusin Delimanjoo untuk hari ini dan satu tiramisu gulung untuk besok?" tanya Donghae tanpa perlu melihat catatan di tangan Hyukjae.

"Ya." Hyukjae menyahut dengan wajah cemberut. Kesal. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu hafal sedangkan dirinya yang mencatat tidak ingat satu pun!

Donghae menginstruksikan seorang asistennya untuk membuat Delimanjoo, lalu mengembalikan perhatian pada dobos torte. Saat menoleh, ia mendapati Hyukjae menghias kue dengan ekspresi kesal. Senyumnya mengembang. Ia selalu suka Hyukjae yang penuh gejolak seperti itu. Cantik dan membuatnya semakin menarik.

"Chef, apple filling-nya sudah cukup layu?" Wendy menunjukkan apple filling yang baru matang dengan sendok ke hadapan sang koki.

Donghae melangkah ke panci, melihat campuran apel, kismis, gula pasir, dan sedikit madu seperti endapan karena air habis terserap, menyisakan air yang keluar dari sari apel. Ia meraih sendok dari tangan Wendy dan mencicipinya. "Tambah sedikit air. Masih kurang layu."

"Ne, Chef." Wendy tersenyum.

"Kau siapkan saja cup dari sekarang, jadi tidak perlu tunggu filling dingin, nanti langsung lapisi dengan adonan sponge cake-nya." Donghae memegang cup yang sudah dilapisi alumunium foil dan memeragakan di depan salah satu asistennya itu.

Hyukjae memperhatikan kedua orang itu tanpa berkata-kata. Donghae memperlakukan Wendy dengan manis. Begitu gentleman. Begitu menarik untuk di sukai sebagai laki-laki. Tangannya mengepal. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang melanda hatinya. Kenapa ia harus merasa resah melihat kedekatan Donghae dan Wendy yang tengah mendiskusikan hiasan sponge apple? Ia tidak mengerti. Dan semua semakin tidak terkendali.

.

.

.

Sejak datang ke Sweet Sugar pagi tadi, Hyukjae merasa kesehatannya tidak begitu baik. Kepalanya berat dan setiap langkahnya terasa melayang. Tubuhnya lemas. Mungkin karena beberapa minggu ini jadwalnya padat, jadwal makannya juga tidak teratur. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin istirahat dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Ada meeting dengan seorang klien katering setelah makan siang, dan kini ia harus menemui sepasang ibu dan anak yang ingin memesan kue ulang tahun spesial untuk pesta sweet seventeen.

Sambil terus berusaha tetap tenang menahan kepalanya yang pening. Hyukjae mendengarkan seorang gadis remaja di hadapannya sedang menjelaskan desain kue ulang tahun yang diinginkannya, sementara tangannya mencatat detail kuenya.

Di tengah percakapan mereka, pintu berayun dapur terbuka. Donghae keluar dari sana untuk meletakkan kue di lemari pendingin. Kehadiran laki-laki itu tampaknya menjadi perhatian si gadis remaja dan ibunya. Kedua perempuan beda generasi itu mengarahkan tatapannya pada Donghae.

"Itu koki disini, Tuan Lee?" tanya si Ibu.

Hyukjae melihat ke arah Donghae sekilas. Ia tersenyum pada kedua perempuan di hadapannya. "Ne. Itu Chef Donghae, pastry chef disini."

Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, Donghae mendekati ketiga orang yang duduk di sofa disudut ruang display. Ia sedikit menunduk dan tersenyum ramah. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Hai, Chef," sapa Hyukjae, berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Ia menatap laki-laki itu dan kedua perempuan di hadapannya secara bergantian. "Kenalkan ini Lami dan ini Ibunya. Minggu depan Lami ulang tahun ke tujuh belas, jadi ingin pesan kue spesial untuk sweet seventeen-nya."

Donghae duduk di sofa sebelah Hyukjae yang kosong. "Sweet Seventeen? Wah, pastinya harus spesial. Konsep pestanya ingin seperti apa, Lami-ya?"

Kewaspadaan Hyukjae langsung muncul setiap kali Donghae berbicara atau berdekatan dengan perempuan. Matanya mengawasi Lami dengan seksama. Dan, ia tidak menyukai apa yang dilihatnya. Meskipun Lami masih remaja, sorot matanya menunjukkan kalau ia tertarik pada Donghae. Satu detik saja sepertinya Lami tidak mau mengalihkan matanya dari laki-laki tampan itu. Heran, satu orang saja bisa seperti magnet di mana-mana.

Sayangnya, Lami ataupun ibunya tidak menangkap ekspresi tidak suka Hyukjae. Atau mungkin tidak peduli, Lami tampak antusias sekali berdiskusi tentang detail pestanya dengan Donghae.

"Iya, ya Chef. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan untuk membuat pesta di tempat terbuka? Jadi, nantinya lampu-lampunya terlihat lebih oke." Lami tersenyum dengan wajah penuh rona dan mata berbinar.

"He'em. Kalau memakai konsep yang Lami punya, diruang terbuka jadi sangat cocok." Ujar Donghae.

Hyukjae melirik Donghae. Nada suaranya selalu bisa membuat setiap perempuan terpesona. Semakin merasa kesal membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Diserahkannya urusan kue ulang tahun Lami paada Donghae. Lagi pula, ia harus mempersiapkan materi untuk meeting selanjutnya.

Begitu berada di ruangannya, Hyukjae langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. Diurut pelipisnya, berharap bisa mengurangin peningnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa jengkel. Begitu jengkelnya hingga rasanya kepalanya ingin meledak. Hyukjae menghela napas panjang. Apa benar dirinya jatuh cinta pada Donghae? Dan kini ia cemburu? Mustahil, ia mendengus pelan. Ia tidak cemburu pada Donghae. Sama sekali tidak. Ia hanya... tidak suka.

.

.

.

 **Seharusnya kau mengerti, mencintaimu membuatku tidak peduli apa pun lagi.**

Benak Hyukjae tidak dapat berhenti mempertanyakan apakah benar dirinya jatuh cinta? Kalau tidak, apa yang terjadi dengan ia sebenarnya?

Pukul sembilan malam dan Hyukjae masih berada di Sweet Sugar untuk menyelesaikan dekorasi kue yang akan diambil besok. Ia menahan pening kepalanya dan melanjutkan membuat sepatu bayi dari gum paste, sementara otaknya tidak dapat berhenti berpikir.

Tidak tahu sejak kapan, ia selalu merasa terganggu melihat sikap perempuan-perempuan yang menunjukkan rasa tertariknya pada Donghae. Mungkinkah benar dirinya cemburu? Hyukjae langsung tertawa memikirkan itu. Donghae lebih muda darinya, tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu—meskipun ia tidak menyangkal ada rasa tertarik. Tentunya tertarik dan jatuh cinta hal yang berbeda, bukan?

Mengingat bagaimana ia bisa tertawa begitu lepas, bisa bicara apa saja dengan Donghae, bisa mengekspresikan apa pun hingga merasa lega, sejenak Hyukjae tertegun. Mungkin, ia memang lebih dari sekedar tertarik. Tidak tahu sebesar apa, ia merasa lebih baik ketika Donghae ada di sisinya.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Mendengar suara Donghae, Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya. Saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Donghae, debar resah muncul tiba-tiba di dadanya. Ia merasa begitu hidup setelah mati suri sekian lama. Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mungkin reaksi ini muncul karena Donghae datang tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini." Hyukjae meundukkan kepalanya, berkutat pada cake yang telah dilapisi icing biru muda.

Donghae mendekati lelaki manis itu. Ia mengamati wajah Hyukjae. "Kau sedang tidak enak badan? Wajahmu pucat."

Hyukjae mengangkat pandangannya singkat, lantas menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau sudah makan?" raut wajah Donghae berubah cemas.

Susah payah Hyukjae menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. Ia makan makanan kecil tadi saat meeting, seingatnya. "Sudah." Jawabnya seraya meletakkan sepatu bayi yang baru selesai dibuatnya di atas cake. Denyutan keras kembali menyerang kepalanya. Ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

Donghae mengamatinya semakin lekat. "Kapan?"

"Hmm... ya, pokoknya aku sudah makan." Hyukjae menguatkan diri menahan sakit kepalanya dan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Donghae. "Kau mau pulang kan? Duluan saja. Sebentar lagi aku juga pulang."

Donghae menatap ke dalam bola mata Hyukjae untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Kemudian ia menghela napas pelan. "Oke." Ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ketika Donghae menutup pintu dapur, semua kembali hening. Ia menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya. Tapi, denyutan di kepalanya tidak juga berkurang. Mungkin segelas teh manis bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Hyukjae bangkit dari kursinya dan pandangannya berputar. Ia berusaha mengautkan diri ke pantry.

Beberapa langkah menuju pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dengan pantry, denyutan lebih keras menyerang kepalanya. Hyukjae mencari-cari pegangan. Tubuhnya terasa lebih lemas dari sebelumnya. Kepalanya begitu pening. Pandangannya berputar-putar hebat dan mendadak semua berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Donghae baru saja menjalankan mobilnya hingga pintu gerbang Sweet Sugar ketika perasaan khawatir semakin mencekam dadanya. Apa benar Hyukjae tidak apa-apa? Tidak apa-apa kalau ia meninggalkannya? Jantung Donghae berdegup lebih cepat karena gelisah. Wajah lelaki manis itu pucat. Tubuhnya juga terlihat lemas.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia melihat lagi keadaan Hyukjae, memastikan lelaki manis itu tidak apa-apa. Donghae memundurkan mobilnya, kembali memarkirnya. Dengan agak tergesa, ia keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke Sweet Sugar.

Dapur begitu sepi ketika ia memasukinya. Hyukjae sudah tidak ada di meja dan kue yang tengah di hiasinya dibiarkannya saja. Apa lelaki manis itu sudah bersiap pulang? Donghae melangkah labih jauh ke arah pantry. Matanya terbelalak melihat tubuh Hyukjae tergeletak di lantai. Donghae merasa jiwanya seakan hilang dari tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya berhenti. Dan seluruh darahnya terserap keluar.

"Hyuk!" rasa panik menyerang Donghae. Ia berlutut, meraih tubuh Hyukjae. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Hyuk! Hyukjae!" melihat tidak ada reaksi, rasa paniknya menjadi-jadi. Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae, mengecek denyut nadinya. Masih ada! Dengan segera Donghae mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae, membopongnya ke mobil.

Donghae meletakkan tubuh Hyukjae dengan hati-hati di jok belakang mobilnya, lalu ia masuk ke kursi kemudi dan melesatkan kendaraan itu. Gelombang panik dan takut memenuhinya. Waktu terasa lambat. Terasa menyiksa. Ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Hyukjae.

Saat sampai di depan pintu UGD rumah sakit, Donghae masuk ke dalam, mencari-cari perawat untuk membantunya. Dua perawat keluar membawa brankar. Mereka menggotong tubuh Hyukjae dan membaringkannya.

Donghae mengikuti langkah para perawat membawa Hyukjae. Ia menatap wajah lelaki manis itu. Begitu pucat. Hatinya ngilu. Tidak bisa dilihatnya Hyukjae seperti itu. Ketakutan menderanya. Jika terjadi apa-apa pada lelaki manis itu, ia pasti akan sulit memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena meninggalkan Hyukjae di Sweet Sugar meski sudah merasa ia tidak baik-baik saja. Dalam hati, Donghae berdoa agar Tuhan menjaga Hyukjae. Hanya dia yang bisa melindungi lelaki manis itu dengan segala keterbatasan dan kemampuannya.

"Tuan silakan tunggu. Dokter akan segera memeriksanya." Ujar seorang perawat perempuan sebelum menutup pintu ruang UGD.

Donghae memaku. Membeku. Berharap pada sang waktu agar semua hal buruk segera berlalu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Di bab kemarin ada yang nanya tentang lagu disetiap bab-nya, btw itu potongan lagu sesuai di novel aslinya ya~ setaunya aku, dari beberapa novel Sefryana Khairil yang sudah aku baca pasti ada potongan lagu, mungkin itu salah satu ciri khas dari novelnya dia.

Maaf untuk typo yang masih bertebaran, dan maaf jika ada yang kurang nyaman dalam pergantian cast dan perubahan cast menjadi Boys Love, apalagi dengan tema MPREG yang ada di FF Remake ini. Ini hanya sekedar untuk meramaikan Fanfic HaeHyuk yang semakin jarang dijumpai di FFn. Dan, segala Review positif yang kalian berikan, sepenuhnya aku persembahkan untuk **Sefryana Khairil ^^**

 **TERIMA KASIH yang sudah menyempatkan untuk Review^^**

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


	11. Chapter 11

SWEET NOTHING

DONGHAE X HYUKJAE

Fanfic ini diremake dari sebuah novel yang juga berjudul **SWEET NOTHING** karya **Sefryana Khairil** dari penerbit **Gagas Media**. Dijadikan dalam bentuk versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana-sini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan alur cerita. Dan. Didalam Fanfic ini anggap saja seorang lelaki bisa melahirkan, dan membesarkan seorang anak.

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Remake dan Boys Love/Yaoi/MPREG harap segera menyingkir demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

BAB 10

You're my shadow, my shadow, I know you're close

You're my shadow, my shadow, everywhere i go

"My Shadow, Jessi J"

.

.

 **Kau seperti layaknya udara, tidak terlihat, tidak teraba, namun nyata ada.**

Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan pandangannya berputar. Dokter yang memeriksanya mengatakan kalau ia hanya kelelahan. Butuh banyak istirahat. Tapi, otaknya tidak bisa berhenti bekerja. Ia masih tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa sampai di rumah sakit. Saat ia sadar beberapa saat lalu, kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk mengenali. Semua seperti buram dan suara seperti berdengung-dengung.

Seingatnya, ia sedang mendekor kue di dapur Sweet Sugar sebelum pandangannya berputar hebat dan tiba-tiba semua gelap. Orang terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Donghae. Mungkinkah Donghae yang membawanya ke sini? Tapi, laki-laki itu sudah pamit dan keluar dari dapur saat itu. Atau mungkin Donghae kembali untuk melihatnya? Atau bukan Donghae, melainkan Junsu atau karyawannya yang lain? Kepalanya semakin pusing karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Ia hendak meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi anak-anaknya, tapi badannya terasa terlalu lemas. Ia kembali memejamkan mata.

Tidak tahu berapa lama ia kembali terlelap ketika merasakan ada seseorang menyentuh kening, pipi dan lehernya. Tangan yang besar dan hangat. Tangan seorang lelaki. Mungkin dokter yang sedang memeriksanya. Ia malas membuka mata. Terasa terlalu berat.

"Kalau butuh apa-apa, panggil saya saja Tuan."

"Iya. Terima kasih, suster."

Hyukjae terkesiap mendengar suara itu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Suara itu begitu dikenalnya. Suara... Donghae.

Dengat amat perlahan, Hyukjae kembali membuka matanya. Pandangannya masih berkunang-kunang, tapi ia bisa mengenali laki-laki yang duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Ternyata benar, Donghae yang membawanya ke sini. Karena laki-laki itu mengkhawatirkannya? Karena laki-laki itu merasa tidak mungkin meninggalkan atasannya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri? Atau karena laki-laki itu—seperti yang dikatakannya sendiri—mencintainya?

"Hyuk..." panggil Donghae saat melihatnya membuka mata. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Hyukjae merasa mendengar nada cemas dalam suara Donghae. Ia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya dan melihat nyata gurat kekhawatiran di mata laki-laki itu. Hatinya terasa hangat di antara keresahannya.

"Masih pusing, ya? Atau ada yang terasa sakit?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Tidak," kata Hyukjae pelan. "Sudah mendingan."

"Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa." Donghae memandangnya penuh perhatian.

Selama beberapa saat, Hyukjae hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Semua yang di lakukan laki-laki tampan itu mau tidak mau membuatnya tersentuh. Tidak peduli penolakannya. Tidak peduli kekasarannya. Tidak peduli ketidakacuhannya. Tapi, Donghae tetap di sana. Tetap ada untuknya.

Sekelebat pikiran, muncul dalam pikiran Hyukjae dan membuatnya khawatir. "Jeno dan Jisung bagaimana? Aku belum memberi kabar mereka."

Donghae menepuk punggung tangan Hyukjae lembut. Senyumnya terulas. "Aku tadi menyemapatkan kerumahmu dan sudah memberi tahu Jeno dan Jisung. Tadinya mereka mau ikut kesini, tapi karena besok masih ulangan semester, aku suruh mereka belajar saja. Besok kau juga sudah bisa pulang, kan?"

"Lalu, kue yang sedang aku dekor? Itu harus jadi besok." Tubuh Hyukjae terasa menegang oleh rasa cemas. Membuat denyut di kepalanya kembali terasa.

"Hyukjae..." Donghae menggenggam tangannya, memberinya keyakinan. Ia menatap langsung ke bola mata lelaki manis itu. "Sekarang kau jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tatapan mata dan genggaman tangan Donghae membuat wajah Hyukjae menghangat. Begitu lembut. Begitu penuh arti. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya terasa meleleh, seiring degup jantungnya yang menguat. Ia menyadari betapa besar hati laki-laki ini. Betapa tulus. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sikap Donghae meruntuhkan dinding pertahanannya. Perasaan yang selama di pendamnya, mengaliri hatinya—meski masih terselip ragu dan takut di dalamnya.

"Istirahat, ya, Hyuk," ucap Donghae seperti berbisik. Perlahan, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Thanks, Hae."

Donghae membalas senyumnya, lalu menunduk, mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Seraya mengendalikan detak jantungnya, Hyukjae memejamkan mata. Kalau saja ia bisa percaya. Kalau saja Tuhan memang menautkan hati mereka bersama. Kalau saja semua ini terlihat mudah seperti kelihatannya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae merasa senang dan lega saat Dokter mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit siang ini. kesehatannya mulai membaik, hanya butuh istirahat cukup untuk memulihkan. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahu Ryeowook agar adiknya yang sedang berada di Incheon itu tidak panik dan cemas.

Sambil mengemasi pakaian kotor, pikirannya tertuju pada Donghae. Rasanya seperti mimpi ketika terjaga tengah malam dan laki-laki itu masih berada di sisinya. Ia pikir, itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Tapi, mendapati sarapan dengan pesan dari Donghae membuatnya sadar, itu nyata.

 **Dimakan sarapannya, terus diminum obatnya.**

 **-Donghae-**

Mengingat pesan itu membuat senyum dibibirnya mengembang. Ada kehangatan muncul di dadanya dan perutnya melilit. Ia merasa seperti remaja belasan tahun yang menerima pesan dari orang yang disukainya. Atau mungkin begini rasanya... jatuh cinta? Sepertinya sudah begitu lama dan ia lupa bagaimana perasaan itu.

"Hyukie, are you okay?" tanya Junsu yang sedang membantunya.

Hyukjae tersadar dari pikirannya dan mengangguk. "Y-ya... i'm okay." Ia tergagap seketika.

Alis Donghae terangkat melihat tingkah sahabatnya, tapi belum ingin berkomentar apa-apa. Ia menggamit lengan Hyukjae, bersama-sama meninggalkan ruang perawatan rumah sakit. Bau obat-obatan berbaur dengan udara panas menguar di sekeliling mereka. Keduanya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang terasa begitu panjang.

"Jujur, ya, Hyuk, aku tidak menyangka Donghae bisa mengurus semuanya tadi malam." Ujar Junsu dengan pandangan lurus menyusuri lorong. "Dia mengantarmu ke sini, terus dia ke rumahmu melihat anak-anak dan mengambil baju untukmu, terus balik lagi ke sini untuk menjagamu. Aku menanyakan kabarmu terus sama dia semalam."

Wajah Hyukjae merona merah mendengarnya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan keresahannya. Donghae rela melakukan apa pun untuknya. Untuk membuat dirinya terbuka. Untuk membuat dirinya bahagia. Tetapi, ia takut tidak bisa melakukan hal serupa.

"Aku rasa dia benar-benar sayang padamu, Hyukie. Tidak mungkin orang mau melakukan itu semua kalau bukan untuk orang yang dia sayang." Junsu menoleh ke sahabatnya. "Perasaanmu sendiri ke dia bagaimana?"

"Jujur, aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung dengan apa yang aku rasakan." Hyukjae mendesah pelan. "Aku masih merasa takut, Junsu-ya..."

"Donghae bukan Siwon, Hyukie. Aku tahu Donghae dari kecil." Junsu menatap lekat lelaki manis disampinya. "Sekarang, memang susah menilai orang. Tapi tidak semua orang hatinya jahat."

"Lalu... umurku dan Donghae? Statusku?" Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya.

"Kalau Donghae bisa menerima, bisa menjagamu, bisa menyayangimu, semua tidak akan jadi masalah." Junsu tersenyum, memberikan pengertian. "Cinta tidak melihat dengan mata, tapi dengan hati."

Hyukjae menggenggam erat ujung sweater yang dipakainya. Keresahannya makin menjadi. Bukan tentang Donghae, tetapi tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam dan terlalu jauh sekarang oke? Kalau kau memang merasakan hal yang sama dengan Donghae, kasih kesempatan untuk dirimu sendiri, Hyukie. Jangan ditahan perasaanmu. Sakit. Rasa suka atau cinta itu sah-sah saja." Kata Junsu. "Jangan sampai, saat kau menyadari kalau kau seharusnya membuka kesempatan, kesempatan itu sudah hilang." Junsu menguatkan pegangan di lengan Hyukjae, memberi kekuatan dan keyakinan.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perasaanya sendiri. Selama ini ia hanya ingin melindungi dirinya. Menyelamatkan hatinya agar tidak terjerumus oleh perasaanya. Tapi, mengapa yang terjadi sebaliknya? Ia ingin sekali bisa berusaha untuk percaya.

.

.

.

 **Dan, aku ingin berusaha, asalkan kau ada.**

Hari sudah gelap ketika Donghae sampai di rumah Hyukjae. Ia membereskan pekerjaan dan beberapa pesanan di Sweet Sugar juga membuatkan neapolitan cake—cake cokelat dengan tiga lapis mousse; vanila; pistachio, dan stroberi. Tak lama ia menekan bel, pintu terbuka. Jisung muncul di sana dengan mata melebar senang melihat kehadirannya.

"Donghae, Ahjussi!" pekik Jisung riang.

"Halo, Jisung-ie!" Donghae mengusap rambut bocah kecil itu. "Eomma sudah pulang, ya?"

"Iya, sudah." Lalu Jisung berlari masuk sambil menyerukan kedatangannya.

Donghae tersenyum senang melihatnya sambil berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu. Mungkin seperti itu rasanya ketika pulang kerja, disambut keriangan anak-anaknya. Rasa lelah, penat, dan semua yang memenuhi pikirannya selama di dapur, hilang. Ada perasaan hangat menyelinap ke dadanya.

"Hai, Hae..." sapa Hyukjae yang datang dari ruang tengah. Ia sedikit canggung.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah sehat." Donghae memperhatikan lelaki manis itu. Ia senang mendengar sapaan Hyukjae. Terdengar riangan.

"Ya." Hyukjae merasa dirinya terlihat bodoh saat itu. Namun, semua kata-kata seperti meluap dari otaknya.

"Ini, untukmu." Donghae menyodorkan kantong yang dibawanya.

Hyukjae membawa sedikit kantong dengan penasaran. "Kau membuat apa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri." Donghae tersenyum.

Hyukjae mengangkat bahu dan mempersilakan Donghae duduk di ruang tengah sementara dirinya pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum. Tidak biasanya ia begitu bersemangat seperti ini. dibukanya kotak kue itu dan ternyuh melihat neapolitan cake yang tampak cantik dengan hiasan krim kocok, potongan stroberi, dan kacang pistahio cincang. Ia mengambil pisau untuk memotong-motongnya.

Hyukjae membuatkan sirup dan meletakan potongan-potongan cake di atas sebuah piring, lalu membawanya ke ruang tengah. Di sana, didapatinya Donghae sendang bermain ular tangga yang dimainkannya bersama Jisung. Di luar kehendaknya, kehangatan menjalari hatinya melihat keakraban keduanya. Terutama saat Donghae dan Jisung tertawa. Terlihat seperti seorang ayah dan puteranya.

"Ini minumnya, Hae." Hyukjae meletakkan gelas berisi sirup di atas meja, juga piring berisi potongan cake. Ia mengambil salah satu potongan cake ke piring kecil dan dicobanya. Seperti perkiraannya, kue buatan sang koki ini, rasanya luar biasa.

"Thanks." Donghae meneguk minumannya. "Kata Jisung, Jeno sudah tidur."

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Iya, kelelahan latihan basket."

"Ah, ya, dia akan tanding antar sekolah minggu depan." Donghae meletakkan kembali gelasnya. Ia tersenyum membayangkan anak laki-laki itu. "Jeno pasti bisa. Di punya semangat besar."

Hyukjae mengamati Donghae. Semua ini terasa aneh. Terasa tak terduga. Berlangsung begitu saja di dalam hidupnya. Laki-laki itu masuk kedalam dunianya, menjalari hingga sudut-sudut terkecilnya, yang bahkan ia sempat tidak menyadari itu ada.

"Jisung mau kue itu!" bocah kecil itu menunjuk kue di atas piring.

Sebelum Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan, Donghae lebih dulu meraih piring, mengambilkan potongan cake untuk Jisung. Dan tanpa diduganya, Donghae menyuapi putranya. Mereka kembali bercanda dan tertawa. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum. Perasaan hangat mengalirinya.

Mungkin Junsu benar, selama ini ia salah menilai Donghae. Mungkin benar, laki-laki ini berbeda. Dalam hati Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mencoba. Ia tidak tahu sampai di mana batas kemampuannya. Ia hanya ingin melihat dari sudut pandang berbeda. Setidaknya, ia berusaha.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf untuk typo yang masih bertebaran, dan maaf jika ada yang kurang nyaman dalam pergantian cast dan perubahan cast menjadi Boys Love, apalagi dengan tema MPREG yang ada di FF Remake ini. Ini hanya sekedar untuk meramaikan Fanfic HaeHyuk yang semakin jarang dijumpai di FFn. Dan, segala Review positif yang kalian berikan, sepenuhnya aku persembahkan untuk **Sefryana Khairil ^^**

 **TERIMA KASIH yang sudah menyempatkan untuk Review^^**

.

.

.

Big Love

Cutie Monkey


End file.
